New Year New Fears
by FairyDust29
Summary: Post OotP-Sixth Year: Harry,Ginny fiction (not totally centered on them) Harry finds hope, in the overpowering darkness, in Ginny. Darkness looms bringing pain! Harry must beware of the unexpected, as his worst fears are coming true. Can Harry survive?
1. Emotions All Bottled Up

> **Chapter One: Emotions All Bottled Up**  
  
Another scorching hot summer day was drawing to a close. It was the middle of July. Summer was a time for freedom, fun, and a time to be with friends. For these reasons alone this is why a certain boy (man), with raven hair and shocking emerald eyes, felt summer was not such a good time at all. You see he has this time to think, ponder, and feel guilty about certain things that of course were not his fault, but he always thinks it is his fault. He has no freedom because he was kept in the house all day, doing chores, or just sitting in his room. The main reason is mostly because Albus Dumbledore asked him well told him to stay inside for his own safety. His friends owled him, but it just wasn't the same as seeing them. Having fun just wasn't on the "things to do" list. His relatives stay out of his way, basically ignoring him. This was of course because of a certain warning they received from a certain group at the end of the last school year at the Kings Cross Station. This boy sitting near the window in his small bedroom watching the sunset was none other than Harry Potter.  
  
For a teenage boy out of school for the summer, you would think they would be happy. However if you were to have went through what transpired barely 2 months ago you would be feeling the same way as he is currently feeling. You see in those couple of months ago Harry Potter once again met Lord Voldemort. Once again going on an adventure with his friends (new and old). Once again surviving through another encounter with the Dark Lord, and once again losing someone he loved, Sirius. Sirius was someone Harry looked upon as the closest thing to a father and ironically the closest thing he had to get to know about his real father, James. So Voldemort basically took two dads, he barely knew, away from him.  
  
If you were to look upon his face it was devoid of any emotion. A barrier erected long ago to keep from others knowing what he truly felt. But if you were to look closely and search those deep pools of emerald, you would see the anger, sorrow, pain and anguish that plaques him. Harry Potter was not the kind of person to show others his emotions. He had to always put up a front, the brave one. For once, as Harry watched the sun setting, he is just giving in. With one last attempt to keep everything bottled up and held in, he let go. Every emotion flashed through his face, as one silent tear cascaded down his face. The first of many to fall as his emotions were finally let go.


	2. Nightmares and Letters

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot was created by me and is original.  
  
A/N: This is my first story written so I hope you like it and please review so I know how good or bad I'm doing or ways to improve on what I'm doing. I hope you like what my little mind has come up with. I'm working on put up a new chapter every 24HOURS. The first chapter will be the shortest I could have made it longer but I wanted it to be an introduction to my whole story!!!! The first two chapters are stating the obvious and knowing where the story is going. Ok I'll shut up and enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 2- Cruel Reminder  
  
Tears cascaded down Harry's face. He missed Sirius so much. His sorrow kept in for so long was finally released. His outpouring of emotions was short- lived however. He furiously wiped the tears of pain and suffering away from his face, but to be only replaced by a mask devoid of any emotion. It's was killing him to keep everything hidden inside while slowly the pain ate away at his heart and soul.  
  
It wasn't fair why should he, Harry, lose so many he cared for. Anger coursed through every fiber of his being. His hands clenched and unclenched as his knuckles whitened from the pressure of squeezing his hands into fists to hard. Little trickles of blood dripped as ten fingers dug into flesh. His face flushed red with all the rage building inside. Harry made a silent vow that he intended to keep. He vowed then and there he would get back at all those who hurt anyone, whether past present or future, that he loved and cared for. Two people definitely qualifying as someone who harmed or killed innocent lives, not just including those he loved, were Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. He wanted to make them feel his pain. Make them scream in agony for being the murderers, destroyers of families and evil beings they are.  
  
Finally realizing that being this angry would have many harsh repercussions if he didn't calm himself, he simmered down and let the breath that he was holding in released. With one last sigh he decided sleep would do him good, even knowing full well that dreamless sleep for himself was few and far behind. He still hoped for a good night rest. So clearing his mind of the last remnants of anger and pain that had clouded his vision, he climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Harry entered an all to familiar scene. The night his Godfather, Sirius died. He watched as Bellatrix blasted a spell at Sirius, and his face take on a mirror of surprise, the laughter not quite leaving his face as he slowly fell. Then watched as he fell through the veil, and the last time he would ever see Sirius alive.  
  
"Noooooo!" he screamed in a desperate attempt to believe that this didn't occur.  
  
"Sirius you can't be dead, come on please say it isn't so!" he knew he died but still comprehend that it actually happened.  
  
Then a harsh evil voice spoke through the swelling darkness whispering, "He is just one of many more deaths to come, you will lose everyone you hold dear!" As its cackling laughter rang out all around him, Harry felt chills run through his body making the hairs on the back of his neck stand out.  
  
The menacing laughter continued to swarm all around him as flashes of green light filled his vision and piercing screams gripped at his heart. Harry dared not to look around, but couldn't turn away. Tears of protest glided down his face as all around him images of people dying, falling lifeless to the ground, there last breath gone. Houses lay torched burning with evil fury as the dark mark floated above. Sickening images upon sickening images and piercing scream upon piercing scream continued to torture Harry, as innocence was replaced with death. Then as it all began it all stopped leaving him at a last image. This image however will haunt his mind forever; for this is what he feared most. "NO, ITS NOT REAL!!!" he whispered. There before him lay the burrow in the ruins. Getting up from his knees, which he involuntarily collapsed upon after seeing so many horrific images, he walked towards it. Above the house was none other than the dark mark. He ran reaching the first body a horrified expression left on the face. He screamed for Ron lay lifeless and next to him laid Hermione with the same expression of terror. Harry ran finding all the bodies of the Weasleys and including Remus and other members of the order like Tonks. Their bodies lay scattered about like debris. Each one had the same expression of surprised terror edge forever on their face and in Harry's mind. Sinking to his knees Harry cried for all the pain.  
  
"This is not real, it is all a horrible dream!" Harry screamed  
  
"Oh but it very well could be." Whispered that evil voice again. "Precious Potter can't protect them forever, you won't be there all the time," it continued.  
  
"I will not let that happen, you can't harm them!" Harry yelled with fury  
  
"It will, Potter, and there is no stopping it," it said drawing out every word.  
  
"NOOOOOOO."  
  
Harry awoke with a start, soaked with sweat and mingled with tears, and gasping for air. Glancing at the clock it read 4:37 and knowing sleep would not come again, he climber out of bed intent on rereading the letters sent to him to preoccupy himself.  
  
_Hey Harry,  
How you doing, mate? You ok? We are all worried about you. I just want to tell you if you want to, you know talk I'm here for you.  
Good news Harry Professor Dumbledore said you can come and stay with us at the Burrow. We'll come get you on July 15 at 1:00 I know its early but the sooner you get away from those dreadful good for nothing bloody relatives the better. Were staying at the Burrow. I think Dumbledore doesn't want us involve with the order, so mum and everyone is back home. Oh and great news bill and Charlie are home too! Hermione is coming a day before you. Can't wait to see you mate.  
  
Ron_
> 
> _P.S. watch out for Fred and George when you get here. They're testing all their jokes out on everyone, especially me._
> 
> He laughed thinking of how Ron though thoughtful of Ron to say, he wasn't good with the emotional side of things  
  
_Dear Harry,  
Are you ok? I'm worried about you Harry we all are. Don't blame yourself for what happened. The weight of the world does not belong on your shoulders. It is not your fault! OK? You can talk to me anytime I'm here for you along with everyone else. Keep practicing Occlumency; it's extremely important you do. Don't wander outside your not safe if you do. You're only protected inside. I know you don't want me to lecture you, but I worry and so does everyone else. We want you safe!  
I hope the relatives are treating you fine. Especially because of a certain little chat at Kings Cross Station. Can't wait to see you and Ron, and of course the rest of the Weasleys. See you soon  
  
Love, _
> 
> _Hermione_
> 
> What is it with everyone asking if he was fine. Of course he was fine or as good as fine as can be when someone he loved was ripped away from him never to be seen again. Suppressing those thoughts he picke dup the next letter and was surprised ti get one from the youngest Weasley.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
How you doing? I can't wait to see you. Ron probably told you but everyone's going to be home for the summer and I'm so excited. Percy cmae back and was forgiven though there always tension when Mum's not around. I'm going crazy here with Ron because he keeps talking non-stop about a certain someone. He is so obvious that he likes her, yet so clueless. Is every guy that blind and dense? We have to nudge them in the right direction  
Seriously Harry I'm worried about you. It's not your fault so stop saying it in your little head that it is! I'll always be here for you. I'm a good listener so please take me up on the offer sometime. See you in a few days  
  
Love always, Ginny (For some reason Harry just couldn't wait to see her)  
_  
Harry also received a letter from Professor Dumbledore reminding him to stay indoor and keep practices Occlumency.He quickly threw that aside . He was not up to talking or listening to Dumbledore. The fact is he didn't trust him, Harry and he felt betrayed. However he also receive a letter from Remus.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
I won't repeat it knowing Dumbledore sent you a letter, but listen and do what he asks. It's for your own safety. Harry listen to me though, I know what your feeling right now. I lost my only friend, basically my brother and it's killing me too. Harry Sirius loved you never forget that. He's gone, Harry, you have to let go. He died trying to protect you and that's what he wanted to do protect you, just like your parents did. It's not your fault. It was his choice to go after you. He wanted to. Don't blame yourself. You can come talk to me if you like. Remember he that he loved you very much, like a son.  
  
Sincerely, _
> 
> _Remus_  
  
That letter made him realize two things. He wasn't the only one suffering and he had to let go. Remus was going through as much, maybe more, pain as he is. Remus is the Last Marauder. (The rat is dead to him) It just isn't fair. Harry shook his head of those thoughts. He glanced at his clock and realizes that almost two hours had passed since he had awoken. The Weasleys were coming today! He packed all his things and made sure he didn't forget anything. The Weasleys were coming at 1:00 so he still had about seven hours till they came. Hoping the day went fast, Harry left his room to go take a shower and start his last day at the Dursleys for the summer.


	3. Someone Here For You

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot was created by me and is original.  
  
A/N: This is my first story written so I hope you like it and please review. Oh and sorry about confusing you in the last chapter. When Harry is speaking in his mind I use the little . I promise you the first two chapters are the shortest so don't worry it will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy the third chapter  
  
Ginny's POV then switches to Harry's  
  
Chapter 3- Someone Here For You  
  
Ginny awoke to pounding on her door, and someone screaming her name. Turning over she tried to muffle out the sounds. "Wake Up Ginny, unless you don't want to go get Harry with us" screamed the familiar voice of Ron. Realizing with a start what he just said she hurried to get out of bed, but only in accomplishing to get twisted in her sheets and fell flat on her floor. Glancing at the clock she emitted a small squeak realizing it was 12:30. Oh my god they had to pick up Harry in a half hour and she wasn't even up yet. While kicking herself for getting up so late, she ran to take a quick shower. Taking the quickest shower in her life she dashed back in her room to pick out something really cute. She had to look good because she hadn't seen Harry and well she wanted to make an impression. After getting dressed into a cute denim skirt and a green tank top, she always thought she looked good in green; she hurried to do her hair and put on a little makeup. Finally when she was done she ran downstairs intent on grabbing a quick bite to eat.  
  
"Sorry Ginny no time to eat." Said a sympathetic Hermione.  
  
"Glad you could join us Gin." Ron said sarcastically  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up" Ginny whispered through clenched teeth towards Hermione.  
  
"I forgot," said Hermione with a small blush creeping into her cheeks
> 
> "Oh" was all Ginny could muster while holding back a laugh. A certain tall redhead was most likely the reason she forgot. Her thoughts; however, were interrupted by her father speaking to the three.  
  
"Alright everyone we'll be traveling by portkey, so everyone gather round and take a hold of this here key chain" said Mr. Weasley. With a familiar jerk they disappeared form the Burrow and reappeared in a matter of seconds at Harry's house.  
  
The day passed slowly. It seemed time had just wanted to torture Harry into not being able to leave this hellhole the Dursleys call home. Harry spent most of the day trying to avoid the Dursleys, as they kept fidgeting about waiting anxiously for their house to explode upon the arrival of the so called "freaks". He had enough and decided to wait out the time in his room. At 12:45 Harry searched his room for any last remains of his meager belongings. He then gathered his trunk and Hedwig's cage, having sent Hedwig off earlier in the day, and proceeded down the stairs.  
  
At 1:00 exactly four individuals landed out of nowhere right in front of Harry. It startled him to say the least, and then Mayhem ensued after that. His Aunt Petunia shrieked and fainted. Dudley ran out of the room screaming and his Uncle face was another matter. It went from white to red to extreme purple. His Uncle's face look like it was about to explode.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUE AND AND...."Vernon stopped in mid-sentence not knowing how to continue seeing how they didn't do anything wrong but appear out of nowhere. So with that he gave them all a glare, picked Aunt Petunia up, walked into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him and his family. The room burst into laughter.  
  
"That was too funny," said Ron  
  
"Did you see Harry uncle's face I thought it was going to explode" said Ginny "But the look on your cousins face was classic, I thought he was going to wet himself!" Finally the laughing calmed down.  
  
"Hey Harry, glad to see you mate" said Ron clapping him on the back  
  
"You too Ron" said Harry. The next thing he knew he was engulfed in a hug.  
  
"Oh Harry, It's good to see you" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"It good to see you too Hermione" said Harry as Hermione finally released him from her bone crushing hug. Then before he could properly breathe he was pulled into another hug by Ginny.  
  
**_"MMM. her hair smells like strawberries. Wait where did that come from this is Ron's little sister" thought Harry_**  
  
"We missed you," said Ginny "_**I missed you" thought Ginny.**_  
  
"I definitely missed you guys," said Harry with a sigh at his miserable life.  
  
"Good to see you Harry" said Mr. Weasley "Well why don't you go get your things, we'll be traveling by portkey."  
  
Holding back a groan because portkey was his least favorite way to travel. "OK, everything over by the stairs" said Harry  
  
"Here I'll give you a hand." said Ron following Harry towards the stairs.  
  
Once he and Ron and gathered his belongings they gathered around where everyone was all eager to get as far away from the Dursleys as possible. The Dursleys came back in the room seeing if they had left yet. "Alright everyone gather round and take hold of the my watch" said Mr. Weasley "On my count 5..4..3..2..1" The last thing Harry saw was the shocked faces of his Aunt, Uncle and cousin as he disappeared from their living room  
  
His feet slammed into solid ground and within seconds he was engulfed in an all-familiar hug. "Harry dear, are you alright?" asked a concern Mrs. Weasley He was tempted to say "no" as he heard those caring words and looked into those loving eyes but thought better of it.  
  
"Just fine, Mrs.Weasley" he lied. From the looks of everyone they knew he was lying too.  
  
Quickly changing the subject Mrs. Weasley asked, "Are you hungry Harry?"  
  
"No, I'm fine" he answered knowing full well that saying no to Mrs. Weasley was yes to her no matter what.  
  
"Nonsense, of course you are; your relatives don't feed you enough" Mrs. Weasley said while pushing him towards the kitchen table. "Ron be a dear and take Harry's things up to your room."  
  
After three helpings of anything and everything Mrs. Weasley put his way he finally succeeded in getting away and walked outside intent on getting sometime alone. He decided to sit behind a big oak tree they had a little ways off from the burrow. Of course Harry's mind started to drift to the prophecy ".....Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..." It was a lot to throw on someone. His mind kept wandering back to that night in the Department of Mysteries. Pain loss and anger was all he felt now. Life just wasn't fair. A lone tear crept down his face. He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed the presence that had sat down next to him until a gentle hand tenderly wiped the tear from his face, and said in soft voice "You don't need to bare the weight of the world on your shoulders all alone"  
  
Ginny had silently watch Harry from when he had arrived. She laughed when her mother kept shoving more and more food onto poor Harry's plate and watch as Harry just knew he couldn't say no until he fully knew that he couldn't eat anymore. Then she watched silently as he crept out of the room and out the back door. He walked to the giant oak tree that she used to use as her thinking spot, and sat down on the ground behind it shielding him from view. She knew what he was doing. Most likely he was blaming himself for everything that had occurred. Blaming himself for all the losses.  
  
She knew it wasn't Harry's fault any of it and she had to make Harry see that. She knew in her heart that she loved Harry; it wasn't a schoolgirl crush anymore. She also knew that he never noticed her, but she wanted him to know that she was here for him and that the world doesn't belong on his shoulders. A sudden idea came to her head. She knew a perfect way not only for Harry to know that she was here but also a way for Harry to know he shouldn't bare all this pain. With that thought she ran from her viewing point in her room. Through her backyard and then silently crept upon the oak tree, which she knew where Harry was. As she turn to see Harry in her line of view she almost cried right then and there, His eyes held so much pain and sorrow. His face was flushed and hands clenched, most likely for all the anger that was coursing through him. She wouldn't blame him for being angry. Then he relaxed like everything was being let go. A silent lone tear crept down his face. Ginny knew he needed someone right now. She sat down on her knees and gently wiped the tear away and whispered "You don't need to bare the weight of the world on your shoulders all alone"  
  
Harry was too shocked to say the least. He looked up into chocolate brown eyes staring into his. Those eyes showed such love and caring towards him that he couldn't believe anyone would care about him that much. But what shocked him even more was that it was Ginny who spoke those words that summed up everything that he had been feeling. He snapped out his trance when he realized he was staring.  
  
"Harry are you alright" Ginny asked softly  
  
"I fine, Gin" he said knowing that she knew he was lying and turned away from her.  
  
Ginny knew he needed to release some of his pain. She gently turn his head back to facing her and said "Harry I don't know if you understand what I said but I'm here for you and you can't keep everything bottled up inside.  
  
After she said that Harry stared into her eyes; searching to see he she really meant what she had said. He found concern for him and so much love. Ginny, seeing as Harry knew what she meant gathered him in a hug. They stayed like that in each other's arms on a comforting silence for what seemed like hours but was more like a ten minutes.  
  
They finally released each other when Mrs. Weasley called for them, saying dinner was done. Seizing the moment before she knew it was too late Ginny said " Listen meet me right here after dinner I have something to show you." With that she ran to where all the noise was coming from outside. Harry was left standing there thinking about what had just occurred. Ginny, Ron's little sister, was definitely not little anymore and for some reason Harry felt a certain bond between them. He just might take her offer up. He walked back to the house waiting anxiously to see not only what Ginny wants to show him tonight but to also see Ginny.  
  
As soon as he came nearer to the house he realized it was going to be a long dinner. Being as there were the entire Weasleys home for dinner plus him and Hermione they had to eat outside again as there were to many to try and squeeze around the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey Harry nice to see you again" said Bill Weasley clapping hair on the back as he walked towards the table.  
  
"Same here" said Harry  
  
"Yea Harry, how have you been?" asked Charlie while shaking his hand while he sat down  
  
"Good and how's working with the dragons," he asked  
  
"Great but right now I'm working with order business" Charlie continued "Oh and you know that dragon you sent me back in your first year well it found a mate"  
  
"Oh wow I totally forgot about Norbert!" said Hermione  
  
"How could you forget a beast like that, and may I remind you it nearly took my finger off." said Ron.  
  
"Oh stop whining Ron!" said Hermione.  
  
Everyone who knew Ron and Hermione groaned knowing a famous argument of theirs was coming. But to everyone's amazement Ron just shut up. Ginny and Harry just stared in amazement and all Weasleys boys including surprisingly Percy made a gesture that looked mysterious like being whipped. This caused the whole table to burst into laughter, but leaving a very confused Ron as to why they were laughing and an embarrassed Hermione. The twins took on a mischievous glint in their eyes.  
  
"Ah dear brother it seems as Ickle Ronniekins is growing up" said George wiping a fake tear from his eye  
  
"Yes dear brother it seems so." said Fred fake hugging George.  
  
"He is already.." Said George  
  
"WHIPPED" they both, chorused at the same time causing the table to once again burst into laughter but now with a very embarrassed Ron and Hermione.  
  
Sensing discomfort for Hermione and Ron and receiving a glare from his wife Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and said, "That's enough boys." Everyone calmed down and conversation picked up again.  
  
"Hey Harry where were you?" asked a very suspicious Ron  
  
"What he means to say is...." said Fred  
  
"What were you and our dear little sister doing" finished George  
  
"You weren't off snogging her now were you Harry" said Fred After the word snogging everyone tuned into the conversation.  
  
"Because let us remind you she has six older brothers" said George  
  
"I just went for a walk to clear my head and Ginny came to tell me your mum was calling us for dinner" answered Harry with blushing cheeks as to what they were accusing him of. Ginny finished to back Harry up saying " I was at my spot when I heard mum calling and went to get Harry where I seen him walking earlier."  
  
"Yes your spot you disappear to everyday" said Fred  
  
"And where no one knows where it is" said George  
  
"Do tell us where it is Ginny" said Fred  
  
"I think I'll keep it to myself so no annoying brothers can bother me" Ginny said to them that hinted to them to drop the subject. They took the hint and stopped. Fred and George who were sitting next to Harry filled him in on their joke shop.  
  
"We got a shop in Hogsmeade" whispered Fred  
  
"Yea, thanks to your contribution we were able to buy it," added George  
  
"Yes and also as our thanks to help start us out" continued Fred  
  
"We have made you a partner to the WWW" finished George  
  
"No I gave that money to you guys to start your business," said Harry  
  
"No backing out of this Harry, we have made our decision," said Fred. Harry sighed realizing that arguing with the twins was not an option. So he just left it at that and asked questions about their business.  
  
"We have Lee Jordan, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia helping to manage our business," said George  
  
"They coming tomorrow actually to gather some supplies to put into the store" said Fred.  
  
Harry continued to talk with Fred and George about business and new jokes they invented, and even snuck one into Percy food. This succeeded into making anything and everything he ate and drank seem extremely hot to him, smoke would come out of his ears and he would breathe fire every so often, but the best thing was nothing would help. Percy had to wait for an hour till his mouth felt normal, smoke coming out of his ears disappeared, and he wasn't breathing fire. "Fire Breath" was the name of the candy joke. After everyone clamed down Harry tried talking to Ron and Hermione but they were both lost in their own little worlds giving one-word answers. He then talked to Charlie and Bill about their jobs and what they were doing for the order, which they said were private and that they couldn't tell him.  
  
Finally dinner was over and everyone cleared the table and went inside. Harry was now becoming extremely nervous for some reason. He kept repeating to himself its just Ginny its just Ginny. After Ron went upstairs saying he was tired, which was weird seeing how it was still early, Harry went outside and sat behind the oak tree again anxiously waiting for Ginny. He kept picturing her beautiful face, gentle words, and soft touch on his cheek and was so lost in thought that he nearly jumped a foot when someone touched his shoulder. Turning around there stood Ginny laughing at him and a smile came on his face.  
  
**_She looks cute when she laughs he thought. Snapped out of it Harry, its just Ginny remember  
_**  
"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," said Ginny. _**He is so cute when he's thinking  
**_  
"That's all right I was thinking and didn't realize you were there" said a nervous Harry. Why am I so nervous "You wanted to show me something," he said  
  
"Right come on," said Ginny. She grabbed his hand and dragged him running through the woods. They kept running and running and twisting and turning. "Were here," she said as she finally stopped and Harry almost fell over because of the abrupt stop if it wasn't for Ginny still holding his hand. Once he got his balance he took one look and was in awe.  
  
"WOW" was all he could say.


	4. Secret Discovered

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot was created by me and is original.  
  
A/N: This is my first story written so I hope you like it and please review so I know how good or bad I'm doing or ways to improve on what I'm doing. I hope you like what my little mind has come up with. Oh and ill try as quick as I can to put more chapters up.  
  
Chapter 4: Secret Discovered  
  
Harry looked around him; it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. A large lake ran straight through the area. A waterfall cascaded down boulders of rock to land into the crystal clear water below. Flowers of all kinds and colors were scattered throughout the area. Lush green grass carpet the ground. Animals of all kind were all about in their mystical beauty, whether drinking water, playing about, or relaxing in this paradise. Animals such as unicorns gently galloped about. Their pure innocence glistening in the setting sun. As the sun starts to go down nighttime life springs up. Fairies light up the near by bushes and trees fluttering about in twinkling delight. A vast collection of trees hid the paradise enclosed in secret.  
  
Harry staring wide-eyed believing such a place couldn't exist. He was brought out of his stupor when a fairy lightly kissed him on the nose and giggled while she flew away. Overcoming his initial shock he remember that Ginny had led him here and looked over. She had a look of pure delight on her face and her eyes twinkled madly with excitement. The last rays of the sun danced on her hair catches different rays of color as if it were on fire.  
  
**"She looks beautiful" **Harry thought to himself  
  
Sensing eyes on her, she realized that Harry was there and turned to look at him. She blushed when she noticed Harry was staring intently at her. Why must he always make me blush  
  
" Your beautiful. err I mean this place is beautiful" said Harry laughing nervously. "**Stupid stupid stupid! Watch what your saying Potter"  
**  
Both realized they were still holding hands and quickly let go while blushing even further.  
  
"Thanks" said Ginny did he just call me beautiful "Well we better get back It's getting pretty dark and I don't want to anyone to get suspicious," She continued.  
  
"Yea your right lets go," said Harry  
  
Harry and Ginny walked in silence stealing glances at each other and smiling when they wee caught looking at each other. When they finally reached the outskirts of the forest and just beyond the Burrow they stopped, both not really wanting to return. Breaking the silence Harry turned to Ginny.  
  
"So I guess that was your secret hiding place that no one knows about, and can't seem to find out where it is," Harry said grinning mischievously.  
  
Catching on to what is was implying Ginny said "Don't you dare Potter, I know a good hex or too that I could try on you"  
  
Forgetting their previous awkwardness Harry step closer to her and reply "But Miss Weasley you seemed to forget no magic allowed outside of school"  
  
"I'll just have to feed you some of Fred and George's inventions" stepping closer to Harry to look intimidating."  
  
"I guess there is only one way to keep my mouth shut Miss Weasley." Said Harry leaning forward and staring straight into her eyes  
  
"And what do tell is this brilliant idea of yours Potter" said Ginny leaning in not really believing this was happening.  
  
"This" said Harry as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled him straight towards him and kissed her innocently. Then deepened it as he felt Ginny relax and place her hands behind his neck.  
  
Ginny tensed as he leaned in and kissed her but got over the shock quickly and deepened the kiss and pull Harry even closer (if that were possible) and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
**"God I'm actually kissing Harry, and he's kissing me back, no wait he kissed me first, Oh My God this is amazing." was all she thought  
**  
**"I just** **kissed Ginny and she is kissing me back, she tastes so good"** Harry thought  
  
They only stop, unwillingly, when they needed to breathe.  
  
"Wow" Harry said.  
  
Ginny just nodded unable to speak. Both stared intently in each other's eyes. Harry was shocked to see how much love and compassion was shown in Ginny's. Ginny notice the love in Harry's, for once his veil was broken through and he was showing his true emotions.  
  
"I guess we better be heading inside before someone realizes we were missing." Said Ginny.  
  
"Good Idea, I don't feel like dealing with 6 brothers right now" laughed Harry. So Harry took Ginny's hand and they both headed inside. They slowly crept upstairs and stop when they came to Ginny's door. Harry leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and they both said goodnight, but as Harry started to walk away as she opened her door, he stopped  
  
"Hey Ginny." he whispered  
  
"Yeah" she whispered back  
  
"Thanks" Harry said as he smiled.  
  
In the dim lit hallway Ginny blushed. Smiling back at him she replied "Your Welcome" and with that she walked inside her room. Leaning on the door she looked over to her sleeping friend (Hermione). She was so happy she could scream. Harry had just kissed her, Ginny Weasley. Finally gaining control of herself she climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately dreaming of a certain black haired green-eyed boy.  
  
Meaning while Harry slowly crept into Ron's room. He exhaled softly noticing Ron was asleep and snoring loudly. Climbing into bed, he smiled. He fell asleep for the first time in a long time with no horrible dreams of his loved ones dying and instead dreaming of a beautiful red- haired goddess.  
  
All seem quiet and calm for now but how long will that last.  
  
A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter I hope you like it. I have been so very busy with school and other stuff so I'm sorry if you were waiting for the next chapter. Please please please please please REVIEW. That is all I ask. Thank you once again for any readers and I'm sorry once again for the wait.


	5. Internal Struggle

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot was created by me and is original.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this as quickly as possible, but I try as soon as I have time. I want it all to be as good as it can be and satisfying to your likings. I don't want to put out whatever comes to my little mind I want it to make sense and have it good, and I'm sure you would appreciate it better that way anyhow. Thank you for the 5 reviews I receive don't worry I will acknowledge you because I want to thank you for the support and your encouragement. Those lovely people would be: Genie FF03, john, Miss Shirley-Blythe, Yang Hall PotterGurl, and Amelia Wren Granger. Thank you for the reviews!! This chapter is a little short but I promise the next two chapters will be out by this weekend as a bonus so YEAH!! And I hope you like it.  
  
**Chapter 5: Internal Struggle**  
  
The next morning Harry awoke bright and early way too early in anybody's right mind. Last night he went to bed with a happy goofy grin on his face. All night he slept in a peaceful slumber dreaming of a red-haired goddess. But of course the great Harry Potter was not offered even a one nights rest away from all the pain and suffering he endures.  
  
Harry had awoken to a rather obnoxious and loud grunt from Ron. Normally Harry is used to his loud snores, but every since the end of last year he has been rather jumpy and paranoid. Turning into a little bit like Moody. As his racing heart and finally settled down he prepared to fall back asleep, but pleasant dreams did not return. Instead he received a very frightening dream indeed.  
  
One minute he was sitting with Ginny under the big oak tree, and then as he turned to look at her smiling carefree face, she was lying lifeless on the ground. He fell to the ground and gathered her into his arms and cried. Screaming for all the pain. Seeing Ginny lifeless and no smile gracing her angelic face just tore at his heart. It felt like a piece of him had been ripped out of him. Without any warning Ginny as pale as a ghost turned to Harry, still in his arms, and screamed at him "YOU KILLED ME HARRY, YOU KILLED ALL OF US!" Then all around Harry, familiar faces of the Weasleys, Sirius, his mom and dad, Remus, Tonks, and classmates all screamed and yelled at him, blaming him for their death.  
  
Harry just sat there taking it all. He took the blame as they swarmed around him like angry bees stinging him everywhere making him feel the pain in every fiber of his being. The guilt washed over him, like a river washing away a village in a blink of an eye. Then that all familiar cackle rang out, a shiver engulfing his body with such closeness to evil, and said menacingly as it continued to laugh "Your loved ones will perish one by one, no one to save them."  
  
Harry shot up in his bed holding in his scream as to not to wake anyone. After finally catching his breath, he quietly made his way downstairs. The light of the morning had not even pierced through the sky. Sighing he realized sleep was to never be a friend to Harry. Seeking solitude in the darkness of early morning hours he crept outside to it now seemed his all to familiar spot leaning against the oak tree. That's where Harry currently resides now.  
  
Harry sighed for the hundredth time since he had come out here. Life seems so peaceful out in the yard under the oak tree. It seemed as if no worries could penetrate the mind as long as he sat there.  
  
Last night with Ginny had helped him forget his worries for the time being. Just being around Ginny made him feel. He didn't know how to describe it. He just felt solitude and comfort with her there. It just felt so right to be with Ginny, to kiss Ginny. But after that dream he wasn't so sure if it was right anymore.  
  
He shuddered suppressing the horrifying images in a mental block for as long as possible. After that dream it just seem to make sense, that it was all truly his fault. It didn't want to push the pain away anymore; he felt he was meant to endure it for all the death and suffering he has caused. He didn't want to hurt or cause anyone anymore pain. He was guilty and was the one to blame. He just felt numb now with all the pain. All suffering was bent up inside. No outward emotions could be shown. His body was an empty shell, broken by the pain  
  
**#It's my entire fault all of it; every thing bad that has occurred is my fault. I just bring trouble and pain to everyone I love. What is love anymore, anyway? I never received love when I was little or now for that matter. Everyone just loves the great famous Harry potter the boy who lived. All they care about is keeping their precious savior alive so he can rid the world of all evil and defeat Voldemort. It's all cause of a stupid prophecy. To be murdered or to be the murderer, what great choices you got there Potter. Life just isn't fair. Why does everyone that I care about have to go and leave me? I don't want to be their savior. I want a normal life and to be a normal teenage boy. #**
> 
> These thoughts kept running htrough his head increasing his angry and tormenting himself unknowingly.. Clenching his fists and grinding his teeth, he tried to keep control of emotions and not let them outpour  
  
Pain, suffering, worry, anger and guilt all weighed heavily on Harry's mind. It was tearing him up inside. He was suffering from the inside out. He needed help from all the misery and despair but was he willing to finally realize everything is not his fault and people do love him not for the boy who lived but for the boy known just as Harry.  
  
Harry turned his head to look at the beautiful crystal clear sky. The sun was finally making an appearance and was slowly creeping into the horizon. Washing the earth with its warmth. Trees swayed lightly with the invisible wind. Sweet smelling flowers wafted through the air tickling the nose with their scents. Birds gracefully flew in the sky and began to chirp with the rising of the sun. The gnomes seemed to have awaken as well and were scurrying about. Mother nature had awoken in all its beauty. Nature just seemed to capture Harry and have a calming effect. Sitting underneath the oak calmed and relaxed by nature Harry drifted off to sleep as nature awoke and the early risers in the Burrow began to awake.  
  
As Harry finally seemed to drift off and into a peaceful rest, four sets of worrying eyes stood watch just beyond in bushes just beyond him.  
  
A/N: So who is watching Harry?? Why is Harry so relaxed in nature?? What about this internal struggle of emotions that is going on inside Harry?? What will happen between Harry and Ginny?? Oh and Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lee come to visit. more to come (feel free to take a stab at what is going to occur in future chapters) #and the chapters will get longer don't worry# There you have it short and sweet (at least I hope) Thank you for those reviewers mention above once again. I am please to have reviews but am disappointed to say the least that I didn't get many reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I like to read your opinions and inputs on my story and on how it is coming so far, trust me it benefits both of us if you review and you'll feel better. So please Review for me!! Author pouts and makes a puppy dogface until next time ( MUAH XOXOXOXO)


	6. The Watchers

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowing, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot was created by me and is original.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in forever, but I have a good excuse. See my brother was stabbed several times last year and I had to go to his court case and then I had tons of work form school to do and I've been working non stop at my job. I'll put up two chapters then after next week, in which I have exams; I should have chapters up frequently. But I am so sorry for any of those who are reading my story. On another note this story is going to get dark and angst, and suspenseful. So without any further wait I give you the sixth chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: The Watchers  
  
Four people sat watching the young man before them, not far off, hidden in the camouflage of the trees. They had been watching the young man since he left school only a few short weeks ago. They watched as he slowly enclosed himself in a lie of blank emotions shrouding his face. He was suffering from the inside out. The young man otherwise known as Harry Potter never led a simple or ordinary life and they all knew it, though one of them may beg to differ. They all knew that he blamed himself for all the suffering and death in the world and with his recent godfather's death they knew it would be no different. But this death would hit him the worst so far. Sirius was a father figure and someone as close to his father as Harry would get. Even though Harry had lost his parents he didn't know them too well, but with Sirius he had gotten to know him in the short amount of time they had together. Easy was anything but Harry's life. He lost so many and seen felt pain beyond anyone could imagine in such a short time. Now all those he held dear stood on the other side leaving Harry once again alone and in pain.  
  
Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry, receiver of the Order of Merlin First Class, and known to many as the greatest wizard of all time, sat wearily watching Harry. Albus Dumbledore had known the young man since he was born, and the Potters since they first attended Hogwarts. He was there in all their trials and tribulations. He was there at Harry's birth. He was there to tell them of the bending threat of Voldemort. He was there at Harry's first birthday. He was the one to tell them to go into hiding and to use the fidelis (sorry if i misspelled that i can't remember) charm. He was there when Hagrid delivered Harry to him, so Harry can be out into his only remaining relatives. And since Harry first stepped into Hogwarts he kept an eye on him. But he had made one great mistake from the very beginning. He had kept everything from him and kept him in the dark. Now as Albus sat watching he from afar he still he had betrayed him. He knows of the broken trust between Harry and him, but he couldn't bear to tell him what he told him.  
  
He placed a heavy burden on Harry that he shouldn't have to bare, by revealing the prophecy. The prophecy of which he speaks of was originally smashed in the Department of Mysteries; however he had heard it first hand while interviewing Sybil Trelawney when she went it a trance and recited it. Thus now the weight of the wizarding world now rests upon his shoulders.  
  
Albus feared for the young man. He was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into himself. The pain and suffering will overrun him. He carries a heavy burden and brings the world crashing around him in a swirl of emotions hidden from the world. But if you look deep enough into the pools of emerald you can see a flicker of emotion: pain, suffering, loss, or emptiness, until it vanishes as quick as lightning. Harry was not a normal boy and with that brought great responsibility that every action that occurs his action and his fault, or he seem to think. Albus sighed he just didn't know what to do.  
  
Across from Dumbledore sat Remus Lupin deep in thought. Remus Lupin was a Hogwarts former Hogwarts Defense against the Dark Arts teacher in Harry's third year. He was the one of James Potter's best friends and the last marauder (the peter he knew was dead). He currently sat at a lost on what to do. Sirius left him all alone now. He was the last surviving marauder and Harry's unofficial guardian. He felt alone. He was suffering in pain from the loss of Sirius but he also knew that it had affected Harry just the same maybe worse. And he also knew that Harry took the blame of his death. Remus knew this much that Harry loved Sirius and Sirius loved Harry like a son. Remus knew he could never replace Sirius and never intended to, but he was there for Harry just the same. He knew Harry was meant to do great things, but it just always seem after time something great had supposedly happened, Harry came out worse for wear and suffering more then ever. Life would never be easy for Harry and he knew it, he just wished he could help.  
  
Minerva McGonagall was pacing back in forth in the clearing just beyond Harry. She was transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. Minerva was just as worried as the rest about Harry. She may not show her love for her students because she holds her strict demeanor, but deep down she cares for all them deeply. Harry sits at the top of the list for good reason. She in no way favors him but he is just known to pull braves stunts and go out of the way to protect those he loves and she gives him high respect for that. He seems to be holding all emotion back and suffering too deep to comprehend. Harry is a very powerful young man and she fears for his safety and the safety of others. He is drowning in all his despair. She was worried for he way sink too deep for them to save him. He has seen too much at such an young age. She herself could not even compared to all the hardships and torment he had to endure. Pain as much as he has should not rest on his shoulders. He needed there help and she will do as much as she could.  
  
Leaning on a tree scowling was none other that Siverus Snape. He watched with distain at the scene before him. There sat pathetic Lupin mourning over Black's death and worrying over the savior of the wizarding world. Dumbledore sat thinking as well, but he had respect for the man even if Potter was his golden boy. Minerva was pacing back and forth with a permanent crease in her brow over the distress of the boy. All four of them were suppose to think of a way to help Potter from sitting in self pity and to make him realize that everything was not his fault though he like to admit it was. What was he to do though? He wasn't very fond of the boy; he was as stubborn as his father. But he had to admit he had the temper of Lily and when he meant those green eyes it was looking into hers again. Potter, he hated that name and he didn't want to waste his time on one if he had to.  
  
" What are we to do Albus? He can't stay like this for mush longer" said a worried Minerva.  
  
"I know Minerva I know," sighed Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do about it then" Minerva whispered fiercely.  
  
"He is in a perfect state for the Dark Lord to penetrate his mind as he sulks in his self pity. Clearly blaming Black's stupidity as his fault," sneered Snape. At the mention of Sirius, Lupin was on Snape like a fierce lion ready to rip his throat out. "Snape I advise you never to mention Sirius ever again. You never knew Sirius and never will. You only remember his childish pranks he played on you, not the man that died protecting his godson who was like a son to him. He died protecting someone he loved, and that's more then you can say." Lupin whispered dangerously.  
  
"Siverus that's enough" said Dumbledore  
  
Sitting back down Remus sighed wearily and said, "She right Albus he cannot stay like how he is much longer, we need to do something about it before we can't help him anymore. Before he is too lost to be saved"  
  
"Patience just give him time," said Dumbledore.  
  
" He doesn't have time Albus, he is hurting too deep" cried quietly Minerva.  
  
"He has his fan club to pull him out. The Weasley kid and the Granger girl will surely question him," said an aggravated Snape.  
  
"Deep down Snape I know you can care so can you forget about your grudge on Harry and think like a human for once" said Remus irritated.  
  
"Listen Lupin I didn't intend to baby-sit Potter, and fight with a werewolf for my day. It's not my fault he is as stubborn as his father"  
  
"That's enough!" said Dumbledore in a silent but deadly voice that commanded anyone to do what they were told.  
  
Sneering Siverus went back to leaning on his tree scowling ahead of him. " Now we will wait and see. I have faith in him yet, and I have faith in Miss Weasley. Just give him time and Miss Weasley a chance. I think if anyone can help Harry then she can. Patience is the key. We will leave him be for now."  
  
Siverus with one last scowl apparated followed closely by a distressed McGonagall. Remus took one last glance at Harry sighed and followed right after them two.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up and looked between the trees to where Harry rested against a tree. He sighed thinking of what were they to do. Harry has power, there is know doubt about it, but with his emotions he might hurt himself. He thinks he has everybody fooled but how long will it last until he realizes the only one he has fooled is himself. He wished with all his might he could take every ounce of suffering and torment that Harry ahd to endure away. Harry needs saving from himself and Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard and sorcerer of all time didn't know how to save him.  
  
"Let's hope friendship and love will help you Harry for all our sakes." With that last thought he apparated.  
  
Unknown to the four professors, six recently graduated Hogwarts students had watched them and heard everything that had said.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it the sixth chapter. What's this someone else watches someone else. Ok next chapter gets interesting and fred and George and the rest make and appearance. Well I have to go study for two tests that I have tomorrow. I'll try to update over the weekend but I'll most likely have work and be studying for exams so if not after next week I'll start posting more because my exams will be over and ill be able to breathe again. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes me feel special and I appreciate it. Your inputs and criticism mean a lot to me. Thanks again for those that did review and for reading my story in general. But please if you read review it. 


	7. Please Read!

A/N: Ok look I never liked when people put authors note in between the story but you people leave me no choice. I am NOT going to stop this story till it reaches its end and I do NOT have writer's block but I have really mad right now. I don't understand why I am getting so few reviews. If you read my story please review, the more people who enjoy reading it the more quicker I would like to please the people reading and put chapters out quicker. If you don't like my story tell me, if you like it tell me. But please don't leave me hanging. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm just a little disappoint in the lack of interest in my story. So please review!  
  
Ok now that I blew off all my steam I just wanted to let those who do enjoy my story that I have a juicy stuff coming and the story will start to get really interesting. Expected the unexpected! (I will replace this with a chapter)  
  
Oh and one more thing what do you think of elves??  
  
Thanxs Fairydust29 


	8. Ponderings and Intent

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowing, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot was created by me and is original.  
  
A/N: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! I am in the greatest mood for those who reviewed my story and gave me your suggestions.  
  
Those great reviewers are:  
  
**Phoenix:** thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it so far and now that my exams are over ill be sure to be updating a lot more.  
  
**Archimedes:** thanks for the review. As for some of your ideas I had already thought of using someone besides Lupin but thanks for the input. As for Ginny's secret hiding place there is much more to come from that. You'll find out what lata though. Can't spill all my secrets.  
  
**Sasha:** thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
**Sadz89:** looks like you and me are in the same boat. Thanks for reading and reviewing though I appreciate it like you would with your story nonetheless.  
  
Thanks for the Reviews! And without further ado I give you the seventh chapter.  
  
**Chapter 7: Ponderings and Intent**  
  
Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, and Alicia Spinnet had apparated into the Burrow a little too early. All their girlfriends were about to reprimand them for waking them up so early when they heard hushed whispering in the woods where they had apparated a little ways off from. They crept closer to investigate the noise each pulling out their wands as they crept closer to the source. Four familiar people stood in a clearing just beyond them. They crouched behind bushes hiding them from view, peering over to hear what they were saying. (Just picture Fred, George and then lee followed by the three Alicia, Angelina, then Katie hiding behind scattered trees and bushes)  
  
"What do you think there doing here?" said Lee  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is they looked worried," whispered George.  
  
"Shhh, Guys I can't here what there saying" whispered Angelina fiercely.  
  
Just then Katie noticed someone resting against a tree in hidden view but close enough to notice who it was and the tortured expression on his face.  
  
"Hey you guys isn't that Harry over there" whispered Katie directing everyone's attention to the resting boy beyond the four professors. They could see his unruly hair and glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"He looks so I don't know sad and tired," whispered Alicia.  
  
" I'll bet that's why Dumbledore and them are here," Angelina whispered back.  
  
Every rolled there eyes at that comment. Angelina always likes to point out the obvious.  
  
"Of course that's why they're here, Ang, but what I want to know is what they look so worried about." Whispered Alicia questioningly.  
  
"Yea they look like the world's going to end." Said Lee.  
  
"Well if fine ladies and Lee don't shut up we'll never find out," whispered Fred in a somewhat serious tone for being one of the twins.  
  
Once everyone stopped their bickering and questioning, they gazed at the assembled adults before them. Listening attentively for any sign of why they were here and in such a state of distress.  
  
_"He is in a perfect state for the Dark Lord to penetrate his mind as he sulks in his self pity. Clearly blaming Black's stupidity as his fault,"_ that heard Snape say.  
  
"What does he mean by the Dark Lord penetrating his mind?" whispered Alicia.  
  
"He doesn't mean like possessing him does he," whispered a slightly scared Katie.  
  
"Isn't that how Harry seen Dad getting bitten by that snake" said George turning to Fred.  
  
"Yea it was a vision or something from his scar, well that's what I overheard anyway," whispered Fred back to George.  
  
"Shh guys I think Lupin just flipped out on Snape for what he just said" whispered Alicia.  
  
"Bloody well deserves it anyway," whispered Fred  
  
"Here Here" chorused Lee and George.  
  
"Shhh" whispered all three girls.  
  
Tuning back in they heard Lupin say "_She right Albus he cannot stay like how he is much longer, we need to do something about it before we can't help him anymore. Before he is too lost to be saved"  
_  
A small gasp escaped the three girls lips as the boys look at each other slightly worried.  
  
"Too lost to be saved from what," Lee whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but be quiet will you and so we can try to listen and find out." Whispered Alicia.  
  
_"He has his fan club to pull him out. The Weasley kid and the Granger girl will surely question him,"_ they heard Snape say.  
  
"Smelly git" George whispered.  
  
"I hope he shuts it soon or else I'm not going to be able to sit here much longer and listen to the slime ball talk" said Fred.  
  
Snape and Lupin were bickering a bit when Dumbledore told them to stop in a deadly silent voice but radiated power nonetheless.  
  
"Remind me never to get on Dumbledore's bad side," said Lee.  
  
"Tell me about it, just hearing him talk like that gives me the shivers" said Alicia and she shivered ever so slightly.  
  
The group strained their ears to hear what Dumbledore was saying to the others. _" Now we will wait and see. I have faith in him yet, and I have faith in Miss Weasley. Just give him time and Miss Weasley a chance. I think if anyone can help Harry then she can. Patience is the key. We will leave him be for now."  
_  
The assembled young adults turned to Fred and George with questioning gazes. They glanced at each other with confused eepressions on their faces and shrugged at the other who were giving them curious looks as well wondering how their sister was involved in all this.  
  
With that the two Hogwarts and ex-Hogwarts professors apparated away, followed by Dumbledore but not before they heard him say _"Let's hope friendship and love will help you Harry for all our sakes."  
_  
Everyone glanced at each other uneasily. They took one last glance at Harry resting in an uneasy sleep before slowly creeping out of the woods the way they came and walking towards the Burrow.  
  
"Gees Harry's in it bad" said George  
  
" Yea it seems like there worried he won't make it through the night or something" said Katie shivering slightly at the idea.  
  
George draped his shoulders around Katie and gave her a gentle squeeze and said "Don't Worry love, I'm sure its nothing"  
  
"How can it be nothing George, they all looked so worried" Katie said.  
  
"She's right you know, something's up with Harry. He just isn't the same. I think the death of Sirius hit him hard" said Fred. Even though none of them were at the Department of Mysteries they all heard what had transpired that night and how Sirius Black had died that night protecting Harry.  
  
" Yea that's probably why there all worried because Harry took his death so hard and now he's really depressed and no one can get through to him. Well except Ginny I guess from what they said," said Angelina.  
  
"You were always the smart one and that's why I love you well that and your gorgeous and an excellent Chaser and have a great smile, nice legs, a cute .." Fred had stopped reciting everything he liked about Angelina from a blushing Angelina herself who gave him a whack upside the head. Followed by laughter form the gathered young adults.  
  
"Back to the topic at hand Fred Weasley" said Angelina who had gathered her composure.  
  
"Anyway what did Dumbledore mean by Ginny being the only one who can help Harry" said Alicia  
  
"I don't know but I tend to find out what Ginny has to do with Harry," said George with a mischievous glint in his eyes followed by the same in his brother Fred's eyes.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley" said two angry girlfriends at once.  
  
"You will leave your sister alone, well at least until we can figure out what's happening" said Angelina.  
  
"Anyway whatever is going on with Harry we better hope he pulls through" said Lee  
  
Everyone glance at the area that had come from where a resting Harry Potter lay underneath the great oak tree.  
  
"He looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep since the end of school" said Katie with a sad sigh.  
  
"He looks so depressed," said Alicia worriedly only to be wrapped in a hug by Lee.  
  
"Well enough of this, I say we go find out what everyone else knows before we jump to conclusions" said George seriously. "Plus my stomach is hungry for some home cooked food"  
  
"Too right you are brother of mine," said Fred  
  
"Food sounds like a great idea to me" said Lee smiling added by the growl of his stomach.  
  
"Oh you boys are impossible," said Angelina rolling her eyes, while Katie and Alicia nodded in agreement.  
  
"What I'm a growing boy I need food" said a smiling Fred indicating his body and mock stretching muscles gain laughter from those gathered.  
  
"I smell breakfast waiting for us gentlemen shall we " continued Fred with a mischievous glint.  
  
"Excuse me what about us" said Angelina indicating the three ladies gathered in the group.  
  
"You'll just have to catch up, unless ou want our leftovers," said Fred and with that the three guys took off in direction of the kitchen door. Followed closely by Angelina, Katie, and Alicia shouting "Hey no fair" and the yelling of "men" from Alicia, but nonetheless laughing and chasing after them.  
  
Meanwhile Ginny had awoken from the early morning rays wafting in through her window. The only other occupant in her room was Hermione sleeping in a bed next to hers whispering every so often the name "Ron" her brother of course. She giggled quietly to herself. Those two were impossible. They clearly liked each other but both were too stubborn to admit it.  
  
Speaking of liking each other she thought back to last night. She had taken Harry to her secret hiding place, her "spot" as the twins liked to call it. That place brought back so many memories to when she escaped from the twin's wrath or imagined her life with the great Harry Potter. She blushed at her childish life, but for also the kiss. It was so amazing. It was the real Harry she knew in that second when their lips met. That was the Harry she knew not the one everyone thought they knew him as. She had grown up and met the real Harry Potter not just the "boy who lived" like everyone saw him as.  
  
She sighed. Harry was so much more than just the "boy who lived." She had to admit to herself like everyone else that's who she saw him as once upon a time, the famous Harry Potter. But now she knew better she knew the real Harry, the one she fell in love with, just Harry.  
  
Sighing again she pulled the covers off herself and sat underneath the window looking into the blue sky. Harry had changed. He was hurting. She saw it in his eyes. His eyes, the one feature that she truly fell in love with. Those captivating green pools of emerald, that showed Harry to who he was. They showed his every emotion, his laughter love, kindness, gentleness, excitement. But now they were just empty. She saw it in his eyes last night. They were filled with emptiness. She had caught him unaware and had seen a flicker of pain and anguish pass through them before he had put up the veil once more. Without the mask where would he hide? The death of Sirius had hit him hard, she knew that but he didn't have to blame himself. Oh why did he have to take the damn all the time? Ginny new the truth she knew he was just fooling everyone else with his charade of happiness and "I'm fine's." She missed the old Harry. Life wasn't his burden. He was just a kid who seen more and done more than anyone should every have to.  
  
She heard laughter down below rousing her from her thoughts. Sounds like the twins are back she thought with a smile. Better go find out with there up too.  
  
Thinking back to Harry once more as she walked out the door she was intent getting the old Harry back if it was the last thing he did. Her last thought as she crept through her door was that he thought he had everybody fooled, but oh how wrong he was.  
  
A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews I appreciate it so so much. Hope you like this chapter. Ill try to get another one out by tonight or Sunday. I have to go to work now so READ and REVIEW like always.  
  
Sneak Peek into Chapters to come: Harry has a dream, a good dream. More with Ginny's hiding place. Answers are given. Of course more with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. And appearances from the older Weasleys and your favorite professor Lupin.


	9. How to Help

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowing, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot was created by me and is original.  
  
A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the 7th chapter it was greatly appreciated and I hope you will review this one as well and tell me how you like the story so far and anything you wished to see happen and so on. I may not take your suggestions to heart but you never know wink wink I have the story pretty well planned out but I just have to get around to typing it up and I usually do it in my free time but with work and my exams and so on I was a little tied up. Hope to keep updating at a steady pace but alas only time will tell when such things can occur. yea that probably didn't make any sense but bare with me here Enough rambling R&R and without further ado.... the eighth chapter.  
  
**Chapter 8: How to Help**  
  
Mrs. Weasley was currently up and about making breakfast. Getting an early start on the day and making sure all her children including Harry were fed. She was just about to place the bacon and sausages on the table when suddenly 3 people came running through the door laughing followed by 3 more people who look slightly angry at the first three who entered into the kitchen. The first two of course was her troublemaking twin sons Fred and George with their friend Lee, followed by their girlfriend Angelina, Katie and Alicia. Currently the latter of the six were jumping up and down screaming they won, while the other three, the girls, were watching them with scowls on there faces.  
  
"We won," exclaimed Fred while he high five George and Lee.  
  
"Only because you cheated" yelled Angelina as Katie and Alicia nodded in agreement as they gave each of their boyfriends a whack on the back of the head.  
  
"Hey what was that for" exclaimed Fred George and Lee at the same time  
  
"Because you cheated," answered Angelina while she stood facing Fred with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Did not," Fred yelled back while stepping closer to Angelina.  
  
"Did too," Angelina countered  
  
"Did not," Fred said back while continuingly stepping closer to her. All the while George and Lee had identical smirks on their faces, while Katie and Alicia just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Did too," Angelina said while trying not to smile  
  
"Fine I did but I'm sorry" Fred said and with that gave Angelina a big kiss on the lips.  
  
"Oh you think your funny Fred Weasley," said Angelina in a serious tone but failing miserably due to the smile on her face.  
  
"Why yes I do, that is why me and my dear brother here opened a joke shop so we can exploit our funniness and continue out legacy of corrupting young ones like we once were." Fred said while him and George both gave dramatic sighs.  
  
"Your impossible" Angelina said while shaking her head  
  
"Yea but that's why you love me" said Fred while slinging an arm around her shoulder, and leading her to the kitchen table.  
  
All the while sniggers rang out from the gathered group for their childish antics.  
  
Turning their attention to a smiling Molly Weasley they all took a seat at the large wooden table laden with food to fill and army.  
  
"Hello dears" said Mrs. Weasley smiling while placing a plate in front of each of them. A chorus of hi mum and hello Mrs. Weasley and "Good morning Mrs. Weasley" rang out.  
  
"Smells wonderful Mrs. Weasley," said Alicia while placing bacon strips on her plate  
  
"Yea we could smell your cooking all the way outside," said Katie while pouring syrup on her pancakes.  
  
"Smells good Mum" said George while unceremoniously piling food onto his plate.  
  
"Well dig in though I don't need to tell you twice" said Mrs. Weasley while eyeing the boys already stuffing their facing with as much as they can fit into them.  
  
"You always know how to hit the spot Mrs. Weasley" said Lee putting as much food on his plate as possible.  
  
"It's delicious Mum" George said through a mouthful of sausages.  
  
"Honesty George chew with your mouth closed" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded while turning her attention back to the stove to make more pancakes.  
  
"Boys" was the mumble response from all the girls as they watch each of their boyfriends shove as much food in their mouth as possible.  
  
Just then Ginny walked into the kitchen, drawing the attention of the gathered group.  
  
"Oh look who it is.." Started Fred  
  
"Our darling little sister has come to grace us with her presence" finished George as Ginny took a seat next to Katie while rolling her eyes at Fred  
  
"Of course it would be you two who would be making all the noise" Ginny said while glaring at her brothers  
  
"Us" said George while mock pointing at himself and Fred with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Surely you couldn't me us dear sister. Your two favorite innocent brothers that we are" continued Fred  
  
Everyone nearly choked at the word innocent referring to the Weasley Twins. "Innocent? You couldn't even use that word in the same sentence with you two let alone describing yourselves," laughed Angelina with the general consent from the rest gathered. With that the twins mocked fainted with horror not being called innocent gathering sniggers from across the table.  
  
A thump was heard at the end of the staircase followed by "Ronald Weasley watched where your going" and a muffled "sorry", and leading to the entrance of a barely awake but nonetheless blushing Ron Weasley, the youngest brother and youngest son of the Weasley's, and followed by a slightly red in the face Hermione Granger, friend of Ron, Harry, and Ginny.  
  
"Ah it looks like the two lovebirds have decided to grace us with there presence as well" said Fred winking at Hermione, in which the former turned bright red.  
  
"Yes and with one of their customary arguments to start of the day" George continued.  
  
"Boys" Mrs. Weasley said in a tone telling them to leave their brother and Hermione alone, while placing a plate in front of Ron and Hermione each.  
  
"What Mum were just pointing out the obvious.." Said Fred.  
  
"Love between our dear brother and lovely Hermione" finished George. All the while Hermione and Ron's faces grew beet red.  
  
"Aww does Ickle Ronnikens have a girlfriend" said Fred  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" shouted Ron at the same time as Hermoine shouted "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND." Thus gaining sniggers from around the table at their obvious stubbornness to admit their feeling for each other.  
  
"Boys I won't tell you again." Mrs. Weasley while glaring at the twins.  
  
Ron trying to gain back as much dignity as he could with a change of topic asked" Hey Where's Harry he wasn't in the room when I woke up. I figured he'd be down here then."  
  
An uneasy silence filled after the mention of Harry. Lee Fred and George looked at each uneasily then glanced at Alicia Angelina and Katie who were looking unsure if they should tell them what they witnessed such a few short moments ago.  
  
"Well you see...." began Lee looking for help in what he was trying to say.  
  
"Yea well Harry is umm well...." continued Fred  
  
"We had seen him earlier but umm...." George said trying to explain looking for help in one of the girls.  
  
With a heavy sigh Angelina took up the story in which none of the boys could continue with. "What there trying to say is that Harry isn't upstairs or downstairs because we seen him outside resting against the oak tree" explained Angelina.  
  
"Well that's fine dear why didn't you just say so. Goodness knows the boy doesn't get enough sleep, as it is, what with all that as happen to him and all." Stated Mrs. Weasley with a worried glanced towards the window.  
  
With one look around however Hermione quickly concluded that, being the smart one that she was, that wasn't all. "There's a but isn't there?" questioned Hermione  
  
"Ah always the smart one Hermione," stated George giving Hermione a wink, which promptly made her, blushed.  
  
"Anyway, we seen Harry outside resting against the oak tree but that's all we seen out there" said Alicia. By now everyone was looking a little worried and anxious at who or what they had also seen.  
  
"Spit it out already" said a frustrated Ginny ready to leap out the door to find out for herself what they were trying to say.  
  
"Alright alright hold your hippogriff were getting there," said Fred  
  
"Look we saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagalll, Professor Lupin and Snape in a clearing in the woods near Harry." said Katie. By now everyone looked confused as to why four Hogwarts professors were hiding in the woods.  
  
"What were they doing here?" said a confused Ron  
  
" Well that's what we wanted to know, so we crept closer to where they were and overheard what they were saying," said Lee  
  
"You can't creep closer to them and overhear what they were saying you were eavesdropping" sated Hermione in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Rolling his eyes Ron said "Oh come off it, like you never "overheard" a conversation that you weren't suppose to here, just to know what they're talking about."  
  
With a smug Hermione and a triumphant Ron after his statement Alicia continued with there story.  
  
"Right, anyway they all looked pretty worried," said Alicia  
  
"Yea and scared, like something bad was going to happen" said Katie  
  
"Well did you find out what they were here for?" asked Mrs. Weasley clearly worried  
  
"They were here for Harry because their worried about him" said Ginny in a barely audible whisper. Everyone glanced in her direction.  
  
"She's right," stated George  
  
"Their worried that no one can help him" said Fred in a serious tone. "Help him from what?" asked a confused Ron  
  
"Oh honestly Ron! Don't you get it?" an exasperated Hermione asked. Ron looked from Hermione to everyone else who clearly understood what was going on then back to Hermione and gave a small shake of his head. Hermione sighed and tried to get Ron to understand.  
  
"For Merlin sake! Harry is hurting! He lost everyone he held dear especially Sirius. He's been through so much, Ron, and its finally taking a toll on him." Stated Hermione clearly frustrated for the lack of understanding that had come from Ron, but nonetheless sympathetic now seeing the light and the reason as to why Harry seemed distant.  
  
"Oh well why didn't you say so in the first place," exclaimed Ron. Everyone just shook his or her heads and an immediate thump was heard to the left of him. Glancing over he realized Hermione smack her head on the table, a very un-Hermione like thing, and muttered something that sounded like "impossible" and "boys."  
  
"Anyhow as Ginny pointed out Harry is, to put it deeply depressed and is clearly trying to hide his feelings from everyone and this is what is worrying the professors" Angelina said. Worried glances passed through the gathered group.  
  
"Oh poor Harry" cried Mrs. Weasley as she sat down on one of the benches trying to gather herself together.  
  
"What were they saying?" asked Hermione clearly wanting to know what could upset them so much. Harry may be sad and depressed but what did that have to do with anything.  
  
"Snape mention something like he was in a state where You Know Who could penetrate his mind," said Alicia. A gasp rang out causing everyone to glance in the direction of Hermione and a pale face Ron next to her.  
  
"You mean that You Kno. Vol- Voldemort can easily access his mind right now" whispered Ron but loud enough for everyone to hear him.  
  
"Basically that's what we thought" said Angelina  
  
"He must not be practicing Occlumency," said Hermione. Of course he wasn't he's so depressed and in pain that, that's probably the last thought going through his head.  
  
"Practicing what?" asked Lee. Confused looks graced their faces as to what she was talking about, besides Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Occlumency is the magical defense of the mind against external penetration. It's an obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one. Harry was taught by Professor Snape to keep Voldemort out of his mind to put it lightly." Hermione said giving her textbook definition.  
  
"Oh, well that explains it," said George looking a little frightened at the mention of someone invading his mind by nonetheless Voldemort. (If you haven't noticed everyone is getting used to saying the name Voldemort)  
  
"That's not all. McGonagall said something like he couldn't stay like he is too much longer, that they needed to do something about it before." Fred trailed off and glanced at his brother not wanting to finish the thought for fear of everyone's reaction  
  
"Before we can't help him, before he is too lost to be saved." Finished George.  
  
Those few words hit them all. Mrs. Weasley led out a strangled gasp at the implications of those words. Ron looked shocked and worried with disbelief. Hermione gasp and shook her head no as if it couldn't be true. Ron gripped her hand and she allowed him not even caring or noticing what he really was doing. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia as well as Fred George and Lee finally realized the meaning of the words and the reason why the four professors had looked so worried. A worried tense atmosphere filled the room.  
  
Taking up some courage George continued on what they had heard and what Dumbledore last said. " Well umm, Dumbledore said something else" George started saying gathering curious looks from Ginny Ron and Hermione as well as Mrs. Weasley. The rest realized what he was talking about and Katie decided to continue with where George left off.  
  
Glancing at everyone around her, and the scared stricken look on some of their faces her eyes landed on Ginny who was sitting next to her. She looked confused and started as too why Katie was staring at her. " He said that he had faith in Miss Weasley as he put it and that if anyone could help Harry it was you" Katie said directing her last statement at Ginny causing her to visibly pale.  
  
Ginny looked around herself and realized everyone was staring at her at Katie's last statement. She didn't know what to make of it. Was Dumbledore watching them last night? Did he see them kiss? An embarrassed flush crossed her face at the thought of someone witnessing them last night. But why did Dumbledore think that she was the only one who could help him. She did vow to get the old Harry back but did Dumbledore know something she didn't. She was started from her thoughts when Fred asked the question on everyone's mind.  
  
" Ginny do you know why Dumbledore would say something like that" ask Fred.  
  
Glancing around everyone's eyes were still on her, causing a blush to creep on her face at being the center of attention. But she didn't know how to answer because she didn't know herself but in a way she did see the logic in why Dumbledore said she could help him. Looking down at her hands she said "I don't know why Fred" she rose her head and seeing the disbelieving looks on their faces she continued, "Oh honesty I'm serious I don't know why."  
  
Realizing she was telling the truth from what they could see Hermione said "Well that is a bit curious as to why he would say something like that."  
  
"Yea I mean were his friends too" Ron said indicating himself and Hermione. "Why can't we help him, I mean its not like he's the only one feeling the loss of Sirius" By now Ron was slightly angry but realizing what he said he continued with "I mean I know he was Harry's godfather and all but look I'm just trying to say were his friends and we could help too but he's just shrugging us off."  
  
Sighing Alicia said " He look so tired and restless sleeping on against the oak tree."  
  
"Yea it looked he hasn't slept in days" said Lee  
  
" What can we do?" asked Katie voicing the question on everyone's mind.  
  
While everyone was discussing ways to help Harry no one notice the youngest Weasley quietly slip out the kitchen door.  
  
Ginny Weasley made a vow earlier that morning. She vowed that she would get the "old" Harry back at all costs. After she heard what Dumbledore had said she was more determine to more than ever to try and help Harry. Life was hard on Harry never giving him a break but it was time for him to get out of his shell and she was intent on making him open up to her at least.  
  
Quietly walking across the burrow lawn and sidestepping chickens and such she watched her destination creep closer as she came upon the great oak tree in the Burrow's yard. Coming closer She sees the raven hair of Harry's his backside to the tree and facing Ginny. Creeping closer she turns the corner of the tree. His face though void of all emotion as he sleeps shows a sign of restlessness. Silently she took a seat next to him. She sighed; he can't even get a peaceful rest. A lock of hair fell into his eyes from the little wind of summer. She suddenly had the urge to brush it out of his face. Reaching over she brushed the lock over staring intently at his tousled raven hair. Why can't you see Harry that there is still good in the world and there is still people here who love you. She sighed as she reached up and moved the lock of raven colored hair out of his face. So was to lost in her own thoughts for the boy before her that she nearly jumped with fright to see startling green eyes staring intently in her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Ginny." Harry said confused as to her presence. **# Her eyes are a rich chocolate that I could get lost in#** he thought **#No I must not think of that, I'm a danger to her as I am to everyone else.#** He turned his head as to not look into Ginny's searching brown eyes so full of love and understanding.  
  
Ginny watched as his faced took on a solemn look than a determined one and turned away as in defiance to the obvious. **# Oh your not going to get away that easy, Potter#  
**  
Gently she touched his face, he flinched with her touched. She ignored it and cupped his chin in her hand and turned his face towards her. "Harry." she started but he tried to turn his face away. "No Harry look at me" she commanded. Slowly Harry turned his face towards her.  
  
"Harry I know your hurting. I know that Sirius death hit you hard it affected me as well." Ginny said trying to get him to understand that others were hurting as well.  
  
"Ginny Don't. I'm Fine and leave it at that." Said Harry turning towards the sky. **# Why does she have to care, it makes it difficult for me to turn away from everyone#  
**  
"Harry, we all care for you. Were all here for you, Harry. Can't you just see worried and trying to help" said Ginny trying to get him to understand that there were people still in the world that loved him an understood it wasn't his fault.  
  
Getting angry at the fact that she couldn't understand that he, Harry was fine and didn't need her pity or theirs for that matter he bit back angry " I don't know why seeing how I'm fine" with that he got up an slowly walked away from Ginny intent on keeping her at bay, for fear of letting go of his promise to keep everyone away to keep them safe from him.  
  
"You, Harry Potter keep fooling yourself that your fine but your not and I know it. You can't keep pushing me away I'm going to make you understand that life isn't over yet. I believe in you Harry, and I'm here to help whether you like it or not" Ginny whispered herself. With that she walked into the woods and to her "secret spot" to think of a way to help Harry.  
  
Unknown to her Harry had heard her and knew she was right and that she spoke the truth even if he was to blind to see it and acknowledge it.  
  
A/N: I didn't put all I wanted in here but that's because I have something big planned for the next chapter. Its both touching heart warming and anger filled. It's no that big but it turns the story in a new direction.  
  
As always I hoped you liked it and R and R like always. Tell me your question and comment because I always like to hear from ya and your input. So Please REVIEW. And a special thanks to **Sadz89** and **Phoenix**, you guys are such wonderful reviewers.  
  
I will try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P  
  
Love ya,  
  
FairyDust29


	10. Plans of Destruction

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowing, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot was created by me and is original.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this chapter as well. Please Read and Review as always. And here are my special thanks to those who did review:  
  
**GrimmyD:** thanks glad to see you appreciate and enjoy the story  
  
**Sadz89:** thanks once again, you're like my number one reviewer I luv ya!!  
  
**Potter Reader:** you'll be surprised what happens, its not that predictable well I at least hope not. Thanks for the Review!  
  
**Phoenix:** don't worry you'll be seeing that so much in this story that you'll be sick of them (lol). They'll be playing important roles in my story but that's all I'm saying! wink wink  
  
Happing Reading!!! And without further ado I give the ninth chapter...  
  
**Chapter 9: Plans of Destruction**  
  
A dark fortress lay hidden in the deepest darkest part of a forest hidden from view and all those unwanted. If someone was to come close to this fortress they would be overcome with the amount of evil that seem to seep from there, sending shivers through their body at the very thought and standing their hair on end in fear of what lay ahead. One being however thought this was the perfect place for him to reside and plan his evil plots of darkness and devastation. The unspeakable horrors that were brought upon this world were all thought here in this fortress of the dark. Such beings as Salazar Slytherin and Grindelwald had once resided at this place of evil, during their own reign of terror.  
  
Now sitting in his chambers with a goblet in his left hand filled with a dark liquid substance to the brim that looked unmistakably like blood, which indeed it was, unicorn's blood to be exact. Held in his right hand was his weapon of torture. That single item had killed thousands and tortured a thousand more. Using it to shed blood without a second glance. Using it to hear the horrified screams of his victims. Using it to tear families apart. Using it to take the soul away of those who defied him. That single item of torture was his wand, which lay carelessly between his fingers waiting for its next victim. The evil creature sat on his throne seat made out of human heads as well as many other various bones from the human body, bones from those victims left to meet a tortured end. His chamber was lacking in anything remotely cheerful or merry. It was a dark dreary place of stone and metal doors that cast an air of wickedness. This was the place for such a serpentine creature with blood red eyes that glowed in the darkness to reside.  
  
This man, no he was no man anymore, long ago has he been anything remotely a man. His features mutated and twisted into a grotesque thin skeletal frame of a creature. This creature, this wicked being who was about to launch a new reign of terror was known by many. Known to a select few as Tom Marvolo Riddle from his school days and childish ways, known as the Dark Lord to his followers, known to those who feared him as You Know Who, but to all he is known as Lord Voldemort.  
  
Lord Voldemort sat occasionally sipping from his goblet, the tang of blood touching his very lips and tongue, though repulsive to many, brought a sadistic pleasurable smile to his face. His mind was on his coming reign of destruction. He would purge the world of mudbloods, and muggleloving fools such as that great fool Dumbledore. But most importantly he would rid the world of their so-called savior, Harry Potter. That Potter brat was a nuisance more than a challenge. He made a mockery of the Dark Lord for the last time. It was time for Potter to wish he were dead by the time he was done with him. Voldemort thought it was time to inflict some pain on the boy. But first it was time to invoke the first phase of his plan  
  
" Wormtail!" Voldemort called. The pathetic excuse for a follower, betrayer to friends, and coward to all who know him now and the things he has done in his now pathetic useless life stepped forward from his solitude in the shadows.  
  
"Ye-e-s-s My-y Lo-r-r-d" stuttered Wormtail shaking with fear for the creature before him.  
  
Voldemort could have laughed out loud. He loved the smell of fear, the sweat of fright, the shiver of terror.  
  
"Ah Wormtail there you are, I was beginning to think you would never come out of hiding" Voldemort said with a smirk as his servant began to shake with fear even more so. " Now Wormtail ready the forces we will begin our first strike against the Wizarding world and bring fear back into their lives. They won't know what hit them. And the best part is they will see their savior Potter as nothing more than a worthless little child that dared to defy the Dark Lord."  
  
Voldemort had a sadistic smile on his face at the bloodshed and terror he was about to bring upon the Wizarding world and the very thought of finally finishing off what he tried to do almost 16 years ago.  
  
"Ye-s-s M-y-y Lo-o-r-d" stuttered Wormtail but with relief as he could leave the side of "his" lord for at least a little while. He turned to go "ready the troops" as the Dark Lord commanded but was stop from the lord himself who spoke again.  
  
"Oh and Wormtail" said Voldemort  
  
" Ye-s-s My Lor-r-d" Wormtail stuttered, as he knew the worst was most likely coming.  
  
" You forgot to bow Crucio" Lord Voldemort laughed his fanatical laughter as Wormtail screamed in agony Wormtail's screams of pain could be heard throughout the fortress but only to be succumbed by the darkness and shadows of the forest.  
  
Meanwhile backs in the Burrow's kitchen nine people were discussing ways to help Harry when suddenly one of the number noticed someone was missing.  
  
"Hey where did Ginny go?" questioned Katie. Everyone glanced around the kitchen noticing that Ginny had indeed disappeared. Lee who was sitting close to the door got up and looked out. Walking across the heated ground barefooted towards the house was none other then Harry Potter. Glancing to his left he had caught a redheaded figure walking into the woods out of the corner of his eye. And he looked just in time to see her treating back.  
  
"I think Ginny just walked into the woods, and Harry coming towards the house, no wait he stopped and laid down on the ground. He's either staring up at the sky or thinking," said Lee.  
  
All at once a scraping of benches could be heard as everyone gathered around the entrance of the door, at which Lee was standing at and gazed out as well. Sure enough Harry was a little away off from the house lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head staring up into the sky as if searching for answers.  
  
"Come on Hermione, were his best friends he wouldn't keep anything from us especially something that serious." Seeing the disbelieving look on not only Hermione face but also everyone else's gathered he became to doubt as well.  
  
"I don't know Ron, something just not right. He's not himself." Said Hermione. She proceeded out the door followed closely by Ron and padded across the dirt-covered ground of the Burrow. Finally reaching their destination, they sat down next to Harry.  
  
Harry feeling a shadow cast upon him, realized someone was standing over him. Glancing up he saw two figures that looked unmistakably like Ron and Hermione. Shielding his eyes from the Sun's bright rays with his hand, he realized he was correct and seeing the looks on their faces he sighed and laid back down returning to gazing at the blue sky.  
  
"Harry, were your friends right?" ask Ron looking nervous  
  
"Of course Ron, why would you ask that?" asked Harry curious as to why they would ask a stupid question like that.  
  
"Well would you tell us if anything was wrong?" asked Ron.  
  
Of course he would he thought. No wait scratch that he was already hiding secrets from them and something was most definitely wrong, but of course he Harry would never admit that.  
  
"Of course, Ron." Said Harry but seeing the disbelieving looks on their faces he side. " Look I'm fine there's nothing wrong so don't worry." He stated clearly wanting to leave the matter drop.  
  
"But that's the thing Harry we are worried. I mean after umm, Sirius death you can't be fine. I mean I'm not fine and you were closer to him than me and Ron." Said Hermione hoping then Harry would realize they knew something was wrong and that he should just come out and say it.  
  
"Look I'm Fine" said Harry giving a small forced laugh "Seriously nothing to worry about." He knew by the disbelieving looks on their faces they didn't believe him.  
  
"Ok Harry if you say so, but if you ever need to talk or tell us anything were here you know that right?" asked Hermione  
  
"I know Hermione," said Harry  
  
"Anyway breakfast has been ready and I'm sure Mum has tons left and probably cooking more. All laughing though each one sounded forced they stood up and brushed their selves off and proceeded to walk to the kitchen door.  
  
"By the way Harry, have you seen Ginny?" asked Hermione knowing full well that He most liking had. Something in his eyes flickered when she asked him that but I disappeared as if she imagined it.  
  
"Yea she walked past me and into the woods" he lied quickly. Hermione didn't seem to believe him but left it at that, thankfully.  
  
Reaching the kitchen door Harry took a last glance towards the woods, to where Ginny was most liking residing in her "secret" spot thinking of a way to help him. Her words stung him and he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she was right. Shaking his head he walked into the Kitchen and was greeted by the Weasley Twins, Fred, George, Katie, Lee, Alicia, and Angelina; as well as a plate filled with a stack of pancakes with bacon, eggs, and sausages on the side.  
  
Looking around he noticed the curious and hesitate glances being sent his way, like they wanted to know something but were too afraid to ask. But more then half had a crease of worry etched on their faces with phony smiles plastered their faces as well. Breaking the tense atmosphere he asked " So where's Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley." Directing his question more to Mrs. Weasley then everyone else.  
  
" Bill and Charlie are on Order business," she answer kindly but a hint of worry was intertwined with it as well.  
  
"Yea and Dad's at work" said Ron said quickly trying to keep the conversation rolling before the atmosphere went tense with an uncomfortable silence again  
  
Currently Harry was pushing his food around on his plate staring intently at it as well. He didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see their pity in their eyes, or watch the worried glances being passed between one another.  
  
"So what are you kids doing today?" asked Mrs. Weasley gazing out over the assembled group before her.  
  
" Well Me and my dear brother have called reinforcements to help take more of our great inventions to our shop in Hogsmeade" said George  
  
"Yea right, more like make us carry most of it and then direct where everything goes," said Angelina with a laugh.  
  
" Lazy Gits" laughed Alicia.  
  
"Angelina, I'm deeply hurt that you would think that," said Fred and to indicate his point he put his hand of his heart in a gesture of pure shock.  
  
"You got one thing right they are a couple of lazy gits," said Lee laughing  
  
Alicia turned and glared at Lee and said " Lee, honey, your included in the "Lazy Gits" part." Lee was about to retort something back when George spoke up  
  
"You know what the ladies do have a point," said George. All the girls turned looking at him both shocked and pleased. Turning to address the girls he said " Your right were are Lazy gits, go get the boxes ladies."  
  
Fred, George, and Lee knew that hit a nerve by the looks on their faces. One looked at each other and they bolted out of the kitchen and headed in the direction of the twins bedroom. Closely followed by Angelina, Katie, and Alicia yelling at them.  
  
" You can't hide Fred Weasley," yelled Angelina racing up the stairs.  
  
"Neither can you George Weasley." Said Katie  
  
"That includes you Lee!" yelled Alicia bringing up the rear  
  
A muffled yell could be heard upstairs as the three boys were discovered then someone who sounded like Fred or George said " Oh so now were Insufferable gits" and Alicia replying "No your both" and then the door slammed shut closing off the sound of laughter from the 6 above.  
  
Back in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley were laughing at there childish antics as well as Ron while Hermione was shaking her head in a disapproving way but trying to hide her smile nonetheless. But Harry was the only one who didn't seem to care or even notice anything had occurred.  
  
"Turning back to the three still seated in front of her Mrs. Weasley asked " So how about you three, what do you fancy doing today."  
  
"Well I was thinking of taking a swim at the lake" said Ron looking sideways to see if Hermione and Harry agreed with the idea.  
  
Shaking her head in agreement Hermione said, " That would be a great idea, Ron. It's such a nice day"  
  
Both turned to Harry they notice he seemed to be staring off into space not having heard any of the conversation. " So how about it Harry, fancy a swim?" asked Ron. Not receiving an answer Ron poked him in the shoulder and said "Harry.."  
  
With a startled jump Harry turned to see who had addressed him " Who.. What did you say?" asked Harry  
  
"I said do you fancy a swim?" asked Ron again  
  
"Nah that's alright you and Hermione go on ahead I want to go take a nap." Said Harry.  
  
"But you just woke up! How come you...OOF" Ron was cut off by an elbow to the ribs from Hermione.  
  
Sending a glare back at Ron she turned back to Harry and said, " That's fine maybe later. C'mon Ron let's go" Grabbing his arm and forcefully hauling up the stairs.  
  
Harry could here Ron whisper "Oy, What did you do that for?" only to be muffled out as they went further up the stairs towards Ron's room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had turned their back on them and started cleaning the after breakfast mess. Pushing his plate aside he climbed off the bench and headed out the door once more.  
  
Padding across the grass he headed in the direction in which he had come from earlier that morning. But instead of stopping by the oak tree he walked pass and walked into the woods and out of sight.  
  
A/N: well where is Harry going hmmm. yea its probably obvious but next chapter will be the beginning in the transition on which the story takes place. K.. well thank you to those who reviewed and if you have anything you would like to have in the story tell me, or If you have any questions comments or so forth leave me a Review. Next chapter coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.  
  
Thanks for the Reviews and continue to do so. Please Review!!  
  
Much Luv,  
FairyDust29


	11. Arguments and Words

****

> ****
>
>> **Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowing, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot was created by me and is original.  
  
**A/N:** I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! PLEASE NO FLAMES!! I didn't mean for it to be so long but my computer has been so messed up, but I went back and fixed all the chapters so there all edited. Thanks for pointing out some mistakes and all. I hope I didn't lose any story readers. Anyhow I'll stop so you can read the chapter because you waited long enough. One more thing I'll now be adding author notes at the end of the chapter and songs in the beginning to go along with the chapters. Basically explain what was going to happen in the chapter in one song.  
  
And without further ado I give you the tenth chapter.......  
  
_how can you see into my eyes like open doors _
>> 
>> _leading you down into my core _
>> 
>> _where i've become so numb _
>> 
>> _without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _
>> 
>> _until you find it there and lead it back home _
>> 
>> _wake me up inside _
>> 
>> _wake me up inside _
>> 
>> _call my name and save me from the dark _
>> 
>> _bid my blood to run _
>> 
>> _before i come undone _
>> 
>> _save me from the nothing i've become  
  
now that i know what i'm without _
>> 
>> _you can't just leave me _
>> 
>> _breathe into me and make me real _
>> 
>> _bring me to life  
  
wake me up inside wake me up inside _
>> 
>> _call my name and save me from the dark _
>> 
>> _bid my blood to run _
>> 
>> _before i come undone _
>> 
>> _save me from the nothing i've become _
>> 
>> _bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch _
>> 
>> _without your love darling _
>> 
>> _o__nly you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see _
>> 
>> _kept in the dark but you were there in front of me _
>> 
>> _i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems _
>> 
>> _got to open my eyes to everything _
>> 
>> _without a thought without a voice without a soul _
>> 
>> _don't let me die here _
>> 
>> _there must be something more _
>> 
>> _bring me to life _
>> 
>> _Evanescence, Bring me to Life  
_  
  
**Chapter 10: Arguments and Words**
>> 
>> Harry slowly crept into the darkness of the forest. The early morning sun danced between the swaying leaves of the great trees giving an air of tranquility and peace, but Harry took no notice as he crept along. He let his feet guide him as his mind was wrapped in a whirlwind of thoughts. The most prominent thought being of Ginny.  
  
Why did she care so much about him? Why is she trying so hard to help him? He didn't need her help and she couldn't help him anyway. How could anyone understand what he was going through. No one that's who. No one has lost more then he has in a moment then a person may never lose in an entire lifetime.  
  
Of course the prophecy was a constant thought that always seemed to push its way to the front of his mind. Bloody Prophecy! It was a heavy constant burden that he must bare alone. _"Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"  
_  
Harry sighed. Alone what a word to define his whole self. Alone in his destiny to be murdered or the murderer. Such Fate he had. Alone with no family. Alone with no one to share his burdens and fears. They were his own. Alone since the very beginning.  
  
His life was and is never simple and never easy. He was far from normal. He was separated from everyone else. It was if an invisible barrier separated him from the rest of the world. So yea to say Harry Potter was alone was an understatement, well to him at least.  
  
It would have to stay that way anyhow. He was to be the solitary figure to bring the downfall of Tom Marvolo Riddle or at least die trying. He couldn't continue to bring people into his battle now. It was between him and Voldemort now. He couldn't harm anymore of his friends. Just look at what had happen when they followed him to the Ministry of Magic and down to the Department of Mysteries. Hermione got hit by some curse that knocked her unconscious. Ron had gotten hit by a curse that had him acting all funny then the brain thing attacked him. Ginny had broken her ankle then later also got hit by a curse rendering her unconscious. Neville not only broke his nose but also his father's wand, as well as getting hit by the Cruciatus curse. Luna was relatively unharmed until she was hit by a curse and went flying hitting a desk and also rendering unconscious. Then almost every member of the order had gotten hit, cursed, or injured in some way or other. But only one had died that night and it was his entire fault. It was his entire fault Sirius had died. He foolishly went to the Ministry of Magic to try and save Sirius but it was a set up all along and ended up getting him killed instead of helping him.  
  
He could still remember Sirius taunting Bellatrix and that's when the second jet of light hit him. The laughter had not quite died from his face. It seemed to take an age for Sirius to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank....... No he would not think about that too much pain and guilt came with that train of thought.  
  
Sighing he shook his head from all the thoughts raging in his head and glanced around. All his thinking made him not realize where he had ended up. His feet had unconsciously led him straight to Ginny. Hidden from view he peered through the trees at Ginny. She was pacing back in forth. She was definitely angry. The unicorns and all the other creatures that were there before fled into the shadows of the forest. All were driven off by the Weasley temper. Listening closely he could make out what she was muttering as she walked back and forth along the water edge.  
  
"Oh he makes me so angry" Ginny muttered. "I don't know what his problem is, he thinks no one can see through his lies well he's got another thing coming"  
  
Harry was glaring at her with every word she spoke. He didn't have a problem. She doesn't understand the pain he's going through.  
  
"All I want to do is help, but I can't get through that thick brain of his" she continually muttered. "He acts like no one else is hurting and that this war is all his to fight alone"  
  
Oh if she knew how wrong she was with that last statement. Harry didn't feel like listening to her angrily mutter about him like he was some object that she had to figure out how to work. Slowly creeping out of the forest line where he was hidden, he approached her from behind and said "You don't know anything about me or what is going on through my thick brain as you so called it"  
  
Startled Ginny jumped not expecting Harry to follow her into the woods or for that matter hear what she was saying. Turning around she noticed the angry glare he was giving her and tried to get him to understand what she was trying to do.  
  
"Harry that's not what I meant and you know it" she said  
  
"Actually I don't so why don't you enlighten me on what you meant." Harry said crossing his arms and glaring at her.  
  
Her temper started to return from the manner in which he was speaking to her but she spoke softly so he would understand where she was coming from. "Harry all I'm trying to do is help you."  
  
"Well I don't need your help or anyone's help on that matter because THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME" Harry shouted angrily with everyone's pity for him and the way everyone was trying to help him.  
  
The Weasley's temper came back in full force. "You Harry Potter have no right to shout at me when I'm trying to be your friend and help you" Ginny said with an angry glare of her own.  
  
"Well you can be a friend by minding your own business" said Harry turning his back on her and walking back the way he came. He just didn't understand why everyone had to keep putting his or her two cents in about HIS life.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO STOP ACTING LIKE THE WORLD IS YOUR PROBLEM AND THEN WHEN ANYTHING GOES WRONG IT'S YOUR FAULT" Ginny had it up to here with Harry and now she was just going to get straight to the point.  
  
Turning around Harry marched right back to her and said in a deadly calm voice "What would you know about my life. You don't know anything about me so don't act like you know what your talking about because you have no clue what I'm going through or how I feel for that matter."  
  
That hurt that really hurt. How could he say that she knew nothing about him? She had known him for five years. She got to know him even more the past year. Fighting alongside him. She hurt just as well over the loss of Sirius probably not as much as he did but she missed Sirius a lot also. Well if wanted to play that way no more mister nice guy.  
  
Harry saw the hurt flash through her eyes when he said that. But at this point he didn't care. He was tired and fed up with people giving him pity and acting like they knew what he felt. No one knew. No one!  
  
"How can you say that? I have known you for five years now. You think I don't know you Harry, well how about this." Walking towards him she began listing what she knew about him.  
  
"I know that you blame yourself every time something bad happens." He was about to interrupt but she sent him a glare and he stayed silent, arms crossed glaring at her in return.  
  
"I know you think it's your fault that Cedric's and Sirius's died, you think that their deaths are you fault." She continued.  
  
"THEY ARE MY FAULT!" shouted Harry.  
  
Ginny however just ignored his outburst and continue, "I know that you never show your emotions and constantly put on a brave face"  
  
"I know that your eyes tell the truth, the pain, the wisdom, and the love that you hold." Ginny said. She now was standing directly in front of him staring into his eyes.  
  
Harry had become entranced within her brown eyes full of emotion. He came out the intense stare and roughly turned his head.  
  
Ginny lightly cupped his cheek. She felt him flinched underneath her touch but he needed to hear what she had to say. Turning his face towards her she held his face both of their eyes locked and she continued "I know that you want people to see you as Harry and not as the boy who lived. You don't want to be the hero everyone praises but you have to see Harry that you are a hero and you can't change that. You love and care for people to much not to be there to help when help is needed."  
  
Hermione's words sprang to Harry's mind _"don't you think you've got a bit of a saving-people-thing."  
_  
Giving a bitter laugh he yanked himself away from her touch. "Well there you go Gin you know me so well, I guess there's nothing left to say, you've got me all figured out"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that and you know it" Ginny said coolly "When will you stop running away from your problems and face them." She sighed "When will you let people help you instead of facing whatever it is alone."  
  
"My problems can't be solved let alone solved by anyone else," he said bitterly  
  
"If you would just let people in and let them help you they can be solved." Ginny said frustrated. She wasn't getting anywhere with this.  
  
"DAMN IT GINNY I'M NOT SOME BROKEN OBJECT YOU CAN FIX" Harry said in an angry growl.  
  
"THEN STOP HAVING ME RUN IN CIRCLES AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG" Ginny screamed back  
  
"Quite frankly I don't think you could handle the truth" Harry stately simply  
  
"How do you know if you won't give me a try" Ginny said exasperated.  
  
Harry marched back in front of Ginny standing a mere inch apart. "You really want to know what's wrong," he said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Yes, yes I do" she said confidently  
  
"Fine I'll tell you" Harry said sighing. He took a deep breath trying to contain his anger and turned away from her.  
  
"I have been chased by the most feared Dark Lord of the time. Met him on numerous occasions and only by sheer luck lived to tell about it. Every year trouble finds me, though people would beg to differ and say I go looking for trouble. I've been lied to since as far back as I can remember. Secrets about my own life were never told to me. I drag my friends into my battles and always have to save the day. My saving-people thing as Hermione called it." He said giving a bitter laugh. "I constantly put people in danger and any chance of a family I had left I get killed by my reckless behavior."  
  
He turned back towards Ginny and said "But you want to know the best part of it all. My life as been decided for me before I was even born by some damn prophecy. I'm just some instrument, pawn of the war." He was angrier more then ever.  
  
"So there you have it Gin, that's what you wanted to hear right? How I'm a hazard to everyone? How I bring devastation and hurt to everyone? How I constantly drag people into danger and get them killed? How I live my life in fear, a life I'm destined to have but don't want?" he finished furiously.  
  
Ginny's face was surprising blank at the end of his rant.  
  
"My problems can't be fixed. I'm destined to be alone and suffer through all my pain. No one knows what its like to be the great Harry Potter. No one knows my pain." Harry snarled out.  
  
What happened next was something Harry least expected to happen.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Harry stumbled back grabbing his face where Ginny slapped him. He was too shocked for words and just stared at her.  
  
"Now listen hear Harry Potter and listen very clearly," she said in a deadly tone to rival Mrs. Weasley. "First off I don't know where you would get the notion that you have no family because you have family. Me, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore, the rest of my family and the order even. Love is thicker then blood. Just because were not related by blood doesn't mean were not family. We'll always be there for you, for each other"  
  
Harry was about to interrupt her but she was going to get what she wanted to say heard. He needed to hear it.  
  
"Don't interrupt me Harry. I let you talk now it's my turn," said Ginny with anger evident in her tone.  
  
"Now this business with you only understanding pain. Well let me tell you something Harry, in case you might have forgotten but that night there was other people there besides you and they got hurt also and felt pain." She said trying to keep her anger in check.  
  
"Do you even pay attention to Ron and Hermione?" Not receiving an answer but really waiting for one she continued. "Well if you were to just watch Hermione you would see the occasional flinch and her hand rubbing her stomach every so often. She still takes potions for whatever spell she was hit with and the emotional pain is still there if not the physical."  
  
"I didn't know" Harry said barely above a whisper  
  
"How about Ron? Do you ever watch him? If you look closely he rubs his arms every so often where the scars are. I don't know if he does it subconsciously or not but the brains effected him in a bad way and he zones out thinking about it not to mention the occasional nightmare about it attacking him."  
  
Sighing she didn't want to think of what transpired that night. "My point is everyone gets hurt and everyone feels pain. No one is immune to it and no matter how great or small the amount of pain someone experiences, it affects a person one-way or another. So your not the only one who has pain and knows what it feels like."  
  
"I had no clue they were still effected." Said Harry quietly "But it was my fault in the first place that they got hurt. I dragged them with me to the Ministry of Magic. If it wasn't for me they would never have been hurt in the first place."  
  
"See that's where you're wrong," said Ginny anger back in her tone. "You didn't drag people with you and it's not your fault they got hurt."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"Harry I'm serious!" she yelled "We went with you on a choice. We didn't have to go but we did. It was our choice to come. Like I said earlier we stick by each other. There will always be someone there to lend a hand."  
  
She just didn't understand. His destiny, his fate was written out for him. He couldn't keep putting his friends in the line of fire. He had a task to complete. It was heavy burden but one he must do alone.  
  
"Gin I can't do this anymore and I can't take your friendship, their friendship you don't need me and you can't help me " Harry said turning away from her.  
  
"HARRY LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" She screamed "You act as if your not important to me....us. You act as though you have to save the world all by yourself."  
  
Oh if she only knew how right she was. His back still turned to her he sighed.  
  
"I have a path to follow. One destined for me to complete. Whether for the better or worse outcome my fate will be sealed and the task done." Harry said with a heavy heart.  
  
He started to walk back the way he came but was stopped by a shout from Ginny.  
  
"Harry.." Ginny said tentatively  
  
"Yea..."He said turning slightly to face her.  
  
"For what its worth I believe in you and always will and whatever it is that you have to do you can do it Harry. I believe in you." Ginny said quietly but just enough for Harry to hear not just the words but also the emotion behind it.  
  
It pained him to hear how much she cared for him knowing that he could never show how much he adored her if he wanted to keep her safe. With a heavy sigh he said, "I know Gin, I know." He turned his back on her and walked back the way he came.  
  
If he had glanced back he would have notice the frustrated tear fall from her eye. Life was unfair to Harry and Ginny just felt helpless but she was not giving up.  
  
Harry walked out of the forest and away from Ginny. He had to get away he was suffocating from all the pressure, worried glances and looks, and the ever lurking presence in his mind. There were battles to come and his fears to face but he wasn't ready and he didn't know if he would ever be.  
  
Glancing ahead he notices two people standing in front of the porch. They unmistakably were Ron and Hermione. Trying his best as not to notice them he attempted to walk pass them but they stood in his path.  
  
"Harry we need to talk" said a nervous Hermione glancing at Ron as to emphasis the word "we".  
  
He didn't need this now. How many people did he have to deal with today?  
  
"Not now Hermione" he said sighing. He walked towards the kitchen door hoping to brush pass them but was stop by Ron's hold on his arm.  
  
"No now Harry" Ron said simply releasing his hold on his arm. "We need some answers"  
  
Groaning He turned around facing them. "Look there's nothing wrong with me I'm fine" he said knowing full well that they would not buy it in the slightest.  
  
"Harry there's no way you could be fine" she continued "After such a traumatizing incident in your life and the death of Si.... Someone so close to you your bound to feel sad, angry, helpless, and alone. It's only natural." Hermione finished almost knowingly.  
  
"Oh and did one of your books tell you that Miss Know-it-all." Harry bit back bitterly  
  
"There's no need for name calling, she's just trying to help" said Ron angrily.  
  
"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP" Harry screamed back wondering why people just couldn't back off.  
  
"Harry were just trying to be your friends, were here if you need to talk, you don't need to keep your emotions bottled up inside." Said Hermione brushing aside the previous comment.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," said Harry dismissively. He just wanted them to leave him be. Why did everyone have to pressure him into talking?  
  
"Then why have you been ignoring us?" said Ron irritated at the lack of answers coming from Harry.  
  
"I'm not ignoring you" Said Harry but in the back of his mind a little voice was telling him otherwise. They just didn't understand he thought turning his head towards the yard.  
  
Feeling a hand on his cheek he turned towards Hermione who was gazing in his eyes as if searching for the answers in the depths of the deep pools of emeralds.  
  
"Then what Harry, why are you not sleeping, why do you always look troubled, why do you always hide your emotions" releasing the hand on his cheek she said in an almost whispered tone "Why are you keeping secrets from us."  
  
"It's better if you didn't know" said Harry matching her tone.  
  
"And why not" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Because it would put you into more danger than you already are by just being my friends" said Harry quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why would something you tell us put us in danger." Said Ron slightly scared and thoroughly confused.  
  
Hermione was contemplating on what he said. He obliviously was hiding something from them. It was ever since the Department of Mysteries incident. He was hiding his emotions about Sirius but there was something else something bigger that he wasn't telling them.  
  
"You guys are already in enough danger because you my friends. But even more so now that you thwarted Voldemort plans and managed to get some of his most loyal death eaters captured. You're both even higher on his list. All because of my reckless behavior, nearly getting everyone killed. Oh wait I did get someone killed," said Harry bitterly.  
  
"You not reckless and you didn't get Sirius killed. It wasn't you fault. He died protecting you, Harry. The way he would have wanted to die." Said a sympathetic Hermione  
  
"She's right Harry," said Ron sorrowfully "And it's not because of you that Voldemort has a reason to kill us let alone the rest of my family.  
  
Looking at Hermione and Harry's shocked faces he became confused. "What?" he said  
  
"You just said Voldemort," said Harry quite shocked.  
  
"Well you didn't expect me to walk around saying You –Know –Who when he's out killing people I know" said Ron continuingly more soberly "I mean this is war now, were all in it till its over whether I like it or not"  
  
Hermione was shocked at how mature Ron sounded and was acting. It just showed how the war was already affecting people. They were forced to grow up.  
  
"Anyhow what Ron said earlier was true," said Hermione "His family are known supporters of Professor Dumbledore and the Light Side."  
  
"And Hermione is muggleborn so that puts her at risk as well." Ron continued  
  
"The point is it's a war Harry and whether we like it or not people are going to get hurt, people are going to get killed," said Hermione sadly " And now more than ever we should stick together."  
  
"I know it's just that I always face some kind of danger and you guys always follow me through whatever it is." Harry said desperate to get them to understand that it's not safe to be friends with him.  
  
"That's where your wrong mate, we never follow you into danger and we won't do it now." corrected Ron "We'll be right there standing alongside you no matter what happens or what we face." He finished truthfully.  
  
"Your not in this alone Harry and we mean it" Hermione piped up  
  
"You're my best mate and I'll always be there when you need me and you can count on me, " said Ron clapping a hand onto his back.  
  
"That goes for me as well," said Hermione linking her arm into his. "No matters what happens in this war, we'll always stand together."  
  
"Thanks you guys that means more than you will ever know to hear you say that," said Harry truthfully.  
  
The solemn silence was broken by a giggle coming from Harry's left. Ron and Harry turned to see Hermione giggling, a very un-Hermioneish thing to do.  
  
"What is so funny?" said Ron confused  
  
"You got to admit we are kind of like the three musketeers," said Hermione "All for one and one for all" she said with a smile  
  
"Yea we kind of are" said Harry cracking a small smile  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked a very confused Ron  
  
"It's a muggle movie where three men protect and fight for the king and their slogan was all for one and one for all" said Harry  
  
"Oh" Ron said simply  
  
"Anyhow we meant what we said Harry you can count on us through all the thick and thin we'll stick by you" said Hermione seriously  
  
"Friends till the end" said Ron sticking his hand in front on the three.  
  
"Friends till the end" agreed Hermione clapping her hand on top of his.  
  
Glancing at both of his friend's faces the ones who have been with him through so much he gave a small smile and clapped his hand on top of both of theirs. "Friends till the end" he said like finishing an oath to always protect each other and stand by one another.  
  
"Race you to the lake" Ron shouted and ran off in the direction of the lake with Hermione following behind yelling cheater.  
  
Harry hesitated to follow he knew what they said was all-true but he wasn't so sure they would stick with him after they learned of the prophecy. He knew he needed there support in the end and he just hope that with their trust now that when the time came they would still stand by him.  
  
A part of him wanted them to stand by him but another part knew that if they did they would undoubtedly get hurt or worse killed and he didn't know if he could deal with that. He was already holding Ginny at bay. After all that was said he still had to go through with his plan he had to push everyone away right? That would be the right choice right?  
  
He was so confused now. Maybe he couldn't bare it all alone just maybe he needed their help.  
  
He just needed a sign, something to lead him to make the right choice. He just didn't know how long he could wait before his sign appeared.  
  
A special thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
**HarryGinny:** thanks that means a lot that you like it.  
  
**Sadz89:** Thanks for reviewing as always. Still my number one reviewer! Sorry for the long wait.  
  
**PointDancer06:** Sorry about the wait and I'm glad you like the story so far.  
  
**Brent Braten:** thanks for the review and double thanks for pointing out the errors and mistakes. It helped a lot when I went back and fixed all the chapters. Hope you continue to read and review. And don't worry I can take criticism.  
  
**dairy faerie:** thanks for returning the favor. I'm glad you like the story so far. I loved your story to death.  
  
**amyaggie:** sorry for the wait but thanks for reviewing. I glad you like the story so far. Yea Ginny is her own person and very determined in what she does especially in helping Harry.  
  
**A/N:** OK there you have it the tenth chapter. Thank you for all that have read my story so far. Don't worry the action/adventure is just around the corner. Voldemort makes and appearance well kind of wink wink. The next chapter will be up probably be up Wednesday because it is pouring here and it will continue for the next three days. but if not by the end of the week. Anyhow I am so sorry for the long wait, it won't happen again at least I hope. I want to finish the story before schools starts. As always I hope you continue to read and please REVIEW. Tell me what you thought of the chapter I love hearing from you guys.  
  
_THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE THAT HAVE READ AND REVIEWED AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!!!  
_  
**Much Luv, FairyDust29**


End file.
